Le sort en est jeté
by Moira-chan
Summary: Tout commence un soir de pluie, lorsqu'au bar où il travaille, Haizaki rencontre Nijimura – et tout se termine dans la voiture de ce dernier, lancée à pleine allure sur l'autoroute, un jour de plein été. / NijiHai, UA. / Histoire terminée !
1. Première partie

**Titre :** Le sort en est jeté  
**Genres :** Angst, romance, lime, UA.**  
Rating :** T bien mérité.  
**Personnages/Pairings :** Nijimura/Haizaki feat. Kise, Akashi et quelques OCs insignifiants.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Résumé : **Tout commence un soir de pluie, lorsqu'au bar où il travaille, Haizaki rencontre Nijimura – et tout se termine dans la voiture de ce dernier, lancée à pleine allure sur l'autoroute, un jour de plein été.

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucou, tout le monde ! :)  
... Je sais pas exactement par quoi commencer. J'ai écrit cette fic pendant le NaNoWriMo de novembre, et ça m'a pris... je dirais, entre dix jours et deux semaines. A la base, c'était censé être un one-shot, mais comme ça fait 22 000 mots au total, j'ose pas tellement tout poster en un seul chapitre... ce qui m'embête pas mal, parce que c'est le genre d'histoire qui devrait se lire d'une traite. T_T Enfin, après longue réflexion, j'ai décidé de poster cet fic en trois parties de respectivement 8000, 8000 et 6000 mots. Voici la première ; je posterai la deuxième la semaine prochaine, et la dernière, la semaine d'après. Ainsi, si vous préférerez lire les 22 000 mots d'une traite, tout sera en ligne avant la fin du mois ! :)

En ce qui concerne la fic en elle-même, maintenant... Le NijiHai est un pairing que j'adore et que j'aimerais avoir l'occasion d'écrire plus souvent ! Cette fois-ci, c'est un UA, donc il n'y a pas de spoiler. La fic contient quelques références au basketball, mais elles n'ont rien à voir avec ce qu'il se passe dans l'œuvre originale, je vous rassure XD  
Vous vous en rendrez compte assez vite, mais c'est une histoire qui se passe sur deux plans, si j'ose dire ; j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose du genre qui commence par une situation complètement bizarre et qui explique après comment les personnages en sont arrivés là... bref XDD Merci d'avoir supporté (ou ignoré xP) mon blabla, et bonne lecture ! :)

**Remerciements : **A **Edward Creed**, **Mnesyah** et **Plume Sombre** pour leur avis, leurs conseils et leur aide en général. A **Badywurst** pour sa fic _Blue Lily_ que je vous conseille, et surtout qui m'a donné envie d'écrire des histoires de bar (oui, tout est parti de ça xD).

* * *

**Le sort en est jeté**

Première partie

Ça te fait bizarre.  
Face à toi, tu vois le tableau de bord, tout de noir, et la grande vitre derrière laquelle s'élance la route, que la voiture avale au fil des kilomètres qu'elle parcourt à toute vitesse ; et si tu fermes les yeux, tu sens le mouvement, ce doux glissement presque sans bruit du véhicule contre le béton presque trop lisse – à ta droite, par la fenêtre, y'a le paysage, et tout va presque trop vite.  
Presque.  
T'es sur l'autoroute un beau jour de plein été, et la bagnole est lancée à cent-vingt à l'heure – oui, y'a pas à dire, ça te fait bizarre, quand t'y penses.

A ta gauche, il est là.  
Un poil plus grand que toi, les doigts super fins enroulés sur le volant dont ils épousent la forme, les épaules assez minces, l'air un peu dur, il ne te regarde pas – il s'appelle Nijimura.  
Il est concentré sur la route et toi, sans même t'en rendre compte, t'es concentré sur lui ; tu le fais même pas exprès, mais... dès que tu sais qu'il ne le sait pas, qu'il ne peut pas le savoir, tu sens tes yeux glisser sur lui et tu le vois. Lui. Son expression un peu lasse, un peu blasée – une moue agacée à ses lèvres. Une montre bon marché à son poignet, et le t-shirt noir qu'il porte serre un peu trop les muscles visibles de ses bras ; c'est un beau jour d'été, il fait chaud, et il y a une goutte de sueur dans sa nuque, une autre contre sa tempe, à l'endroit où ses cheveux noirs et lisses effleurent son crâne de peau claire.  
Tu grognes entre tes dents.  
Le voir comme ça te met plutôt mal à l'aise, et tu te sens obligé de changer de position, sur ton siège. C'est un drôle de sentiment.

« Hé, Niji, tu dis pour briser le silence qui vous étouffe depuis que vous êtes partis.  
– Quoi ? Il répond, et sa voix est traînante, comme si tu le faisais profondément chier – t'aimes ça. J'conduis, là. »

Le ton qu'il emploie pour te répondre t'agace, mais-  
(En vrai, sa voix te donne des frissons et t'aimes ça.)  
Rien qu'avec ça, le foutu silence est rompu et tu te sens déjà mieux ; tu te laisses glisser dans ton siège, tu tombes un peu, t'es posé comme un vrai mec, les jambes écartées, et t'as un coude qui finit contre la fenêtre tandis que ton autre main vient se poser sur ta cuisse.  
Tu ricanes.

« J'suppose que tu sais toujours pas où on va ?  
– Ferme ta gueule, Haizaki. J'conduis. »

Évidemment.  
Ça fait déjà une heure, ou peut-être deux, que vous roulez et avalez des paysages répétitifs, que vous vous en gavez à en perdre l'appétit – mais ta gueule, hein, parce que lui, il conduit. C'est un truc qui t'agace, chez ce type, qui t'agace tellement que t'en viens à te demander pourquoi t'es là, en fait ; qu'est-ce que tu fous là, exactement, et pourquoi tu le suis.  
Tu regardes dehors pour constater que y'a quasiment personne d'autre sur l'autoroute.  
Dans ta tête, tu te dis que ça a peut-être quelque chose à voir avec ce qu'il s'est passé avant ; ce qui fait que t'es là, c'est peut-être lié à ce qui fait que tu mates Nijimura dès qu'il le sait pas, que tu frémis pour sa voix.

C'est peut-être lié à toutes ces fois où tu l'as déjà vu, où il t'a déjà parlé ; c'est peut-être lié à cette fois, précise, où vous vous êtes rencontrés.  
Et maintenant que t'y repenses, t'as l'impression que c'était hier.

* * *

C'était une saleté de nuit pluvieuse, l'une de ces soirées pourries où les nuages noirs cachaient la lune, et où le soir était tombé trop vite – plus l'heure avançait, plus ça puait la mort, à l'extérieur, dans les ruelles sombres et détrempées. C'était ce genre de nuit moche, mais un peu tiède dehors, où les tarés n'hésitaient pas à partir à la recherche de leurs victimes, et où deux fois sur trois tout finissait mal ; c'était ce genre de nuit où, auparavant, tu serais sorti, toi aussi, pour beugler sous la pluie comme une âme en peine et tenir jusqu'au petit matin à encastrer tes poings dans quelque mur, quelque bagnole ou quelque connard choisi au hasard-

C'était une saleté de nuit pluvieuse, et toi, tu bossais au bar. Comme tous les soirs, d'ailleurs. Avec le patron, ce grand type un peu bourru, un peu sévère, avec qui t'aimes toujours tant te prendre de bec ; et Kise, cette fois-là, ton abruti de collègue blond qui fait tout le temps craquer toutes les nanas. Sur la grosse horloge pas mal en retard que le patron avait accrochée au mur un jour, juste comme ça, tu pouvais voir les aiguilles tourner et s'emporter dans une danse folle – à peine croyable, et tellement synchronisée avec le jour qui s'épuisait à l'extérieur. De temps en temps, la porte s'ouvrait et laissait entrer un fêtard ou un autre, et ils étaient de plus en plus bruyants, de plus en plus bourrés. Au comptoir, c'étaient surtout des mecs qui bavassaient comme des commères, s'esclaffaient en se rappelant une dispute avec leur meuf la veille, ou se lançaient dans des sujets trop complexes pour l'heure tardive. Et puis, dehors, la pluie ; inlassablement.  
Entre deux cocktails, deux plateaux et deux « Merci, à bientôt », il t'arrivait de relever la tête, et alors, tu voyais tout : la violence avec laquelle ça frappait les vitres, la douceur avec laquelle ça dégoulinait tout contre, et le brouhaha dans lequel ça faisait sa petite affaire.

Avec ça, tu te disais, pas étonnant que la moitié de la ville vienne chercher refuge dans le bar où tu travaillais ; pas étonnant que les pauvres hères, les pères de famille désespérés et les jeunes à l'abandon viennent s'y planquer. D'ailleurs, t'as toujours été le premier à reconnaître qu'il y fait bon – t'as toujours été le premier à raconter, lorsqu'on te pose la question, que tu viendrais ici pour oublier le temps si t'y bossais pas.  
Il faut dire que c'est un endroit sympa : si on fait fi des trouble-fêtes qui, de temps à autre, amochent un meuble ou démontent une gueule, c'est une petite salle toute en bois brun foncé, avec un grand et mince escalier pour monter à l'étage tout aussi exigu, et des lumières toutes de jaune, d'orange et de rouge tamisé. Parfois, on reçoit un groupe pas très connu ou un chanteur plutôt musclé dans une chemise trop serrée, et ils chantent ou jouent des morceaux qui te donnent envie tantôt de danser, tantôt de leur lancer à la tronche le cocktail que t'es en train de préparer.

Ce soir-là, on recevait donc un groupe de jazz ou de blues alternatif, ou quelque chose du genre – tu savais pas, et t'as jamais su faire la différence. Ils étaient quatre, et la chanteuse trop maquillée avait une voix si grave que c'était peut-être un chanteur, en fait ; mais, la musique était agréable. C'était ni trop rapide, ni trop calme, et ça t'aidait à travailler. Quand tu tournais la tête, l'horloge semblait te crier que non, c'était pas trop tard, ça allait, mais tu voyais bien dehors que la nuit était tombée et probablement, tu te répétais, que ça allait bientôt fermer.  
D'un côté, t'avais hâte – d'un autre, tu redoutais un peu le moment. Comme toujours.

« Shougo-kun ! T'a lancé Kise, avec son grand sourire de crétin qui te donne envie de le baffer. Tu peux t'occuper du fond, s'te plaît ? »

Tout à coup, il a eu l'air embêté, et c'est alors que t'as remarqué la meuf accrochée à son bras – t'as soupiré. Encore une qui profitait de l'occasion pour se jeter sur l'autre blond et le supplier de la raccompagner. Mais Kise n'est pas du genre à tomber pour des trucs pareils, et tu savais bien qu'il allait juste l'emmener dehors, lui trouver un taxi, la foutre dedans, qu'il n'en aurait pas pour long ; alors, t'as dit oui.

Le fond, c'est la partie de la salle qu'on a de la peine à voir depuis le comptoir, parce qu'elle est à moitié planquée derrière l'estrade où se trémoussent les chanteuses trop maquillées. C'est un coin bien à l'abri, du coup, où quasiment personne vient vous faire chier ; quand on y est assis, on a une grande fenêtre sur la droite ou des panneaux de bois tendre derrière soi, et la musique nous parvient bien sans pour autant nous massacrer les tympans.  
Le fond, c'est la partie de la salle où, en journée, les mères de famille venues prendre un café entre copines préfèrent s'installer ; c'est l'endroit précis où, le soir, les pères pas encore trop bourrés viennent finir une partie de cartes où un débat enflammé ; c'est le lieu où même les jeunes se sentent bien, d'ailleurs, parce que ça a ce côté caché qui leur rappelle leur chambre miteuse et leurs cabanes de quand ils étaient mômes, et-  
Tu l'avoueras jamais, mais quelque part, c'est aussi un peu ton coin préféré. Tu t'y es assis, enfin, affalé une fois, quand tu venais de commencer ce boulot et que tu te demandais encore si c'était vraiment fait pour toi ; quand ça te faisait encore un minimum chier de prendre des commandes et d'obéir à des gens plus friqués, mais tellement plus misérables que toi ; et c'était un jour de pluie, aussi, ce jour-là.  
Tu te rappelleras toujours la fenêtre sur la droite, et le bois tendre dans ton dos – les lumières orange, rouges, tamisées, le bruit sourd et incessant de la pluie dehors, et l'ambiance agréable qui ne donne envie ni de repartir, ni de s'endormir pour autant.

Pour rendre service à cet idiot de Kise, donc, t'es allé t'occuper du fond, ce soir-là.  
C'était comme tous les soirs, à vrai dire, et juste comme dans tous tes souvenirs : dans l'angle, là où y'a un banc avec des coussins pas mal confortables, t'as rapidement repéré un groupe d'hommes plus tout jeunes – des clients réguliers. Par acquis de conscience, t'es vite allé leur demander si tout se passait bien ; t'as resservi un verre de ci ou de ça à deux d'entre eux ; et puis, t'as vérifié le reste.  
Un couple étrange était assis non loin d'eux ; une table plus loin, y'avait quoi, deux ou trois vieux – et puis, t'as tourné la tête, et soudain, là, près de la fenêtre, y'avait-

La première fois que tu l'as vu, tu t'es dit : _bordel_, c'est le stéréotype du père de famille désespéré, avec vingt-cinq ans de moins.  
Fallait dire que son apparence n'aidait pas, aussi. Il était seul, déjà, plutôt bien habillé, sans veston mais avec une chemise propre, juste un peu froissée, et une cravate correctement nouée. Devant lui, il avait posé un journal fermé, et des fois il lui jetait de vagues coups d'œil, comme s'il attendait que lui vienne l'envie de le lire ; et à sa droite, la grande fenêtre, contre laquelle il appuyait son coude et parfois son crâne, à travers laquelle il semblait perdre à la fois son regard et son âme.  
Y'avait ni verre ni sous-verre sur sa table, et t'en as déduit qu'il n'avait encore rien pris – mais, sur le coup, t'as pas trop su comment réagir.

T'as jamais été bien doué avec les pères de famille, parce qu'ils te prennent toujours de haut et te traitent comme si t'étais qu'un gamin, alors qu'au fond, t'en sais probablement deux fois plus qu'eux sur l'attitude qu'ils devraient avoir et toutes ces choses qui les mènent à laisser tomber femme et enfants pour venir se saouler au bar ; mais celui-là, c'était clairement pas un père de famille... A vue d'œil, tu lui donnais la vingtaine, vingt-cinq ans grand max.

Cependant, et parce qu'il avait quand même sacrément la dégaine du père de famille, tu t'es approché prudemment. T'y es allé doucement, pour une fois. Presque sans bruit. Et puis, soudain, tu t'es retrouvé juste à côté de sa table ; et soudain, t'as senti ta bouche s'ouvrir, et tu t'es entendu parler.

« Heu... Salut, que t'as dit, un peu maladroit avec les mots, comme tu l'as toujours été. Vous... Vous attendez quelqu'un ? J'vous sers un truc ? »

A ce moment-là, il a tourné la tête vers toi, et il t'a dévisagé avec un drôle d'air.  
Un coin de lèvre retroussé, agacé, et un peu de mépris au fond de ses yeux gris.

« C'est comme ça qu'tu parles aux adultes ? Elle t'a rien appris, ta mère ? »

Sur le coup, ça t'a fait grave chier.  
Tu t'es dit : _mais pour qui il se prend, ce con ?!_ Et encore : _ça y est, je le savais, c'est qu'un enfoiré de père de famille désespéré, et si ça se trouve, il est déjà à moitié bourré_ ; et puis : _bordel de merde, il a intérêt à s'calmer vite fait parce que sinon, j'vais l'frapper.  
_T'as rien fait de tout ça, cependant – t'as juste sursauté, tu lui as lancé un regard plein de la rage et de la haine qu'il te restait, et t'as ouvert la bouche pour l'engueuler, mais-  
Y'a Kise qui s'est ramené, et t'as pensé _merde_.

« Shougo-kun ! Il a crié, et il a couru vers ce type et toi. Sois poli avec les clients ! »

Puis, il s'est tourné vers le gars, ce fourbe, et il l'a regardé avec un de ces grands sourires hyper factices qu'il sert à tour de bras lorsqu'il bosse au bar, et ce aux mecs comme aux nanas.  
Toi, t'as soupiré, et t'étais persuadé que c'était le crétin de blond qui allait s'en occuper, maintenant ; mais c'était sans compter sur le caractère de merde de ce sale père de famille ou jeune ivrogne ou simple connard, tu savais pas trop, et avant même que t'aies eu le temps de te barrer, il te parlait à nouveau.

« Attends. »

Tu comprendras jamais pourquoi, à ce moment-là, tu t'es arrêté.

« T'en fais pas pour la politesse, ça va. Allez, sers-moi ça. »

Et tu te rappelleras jamais l'alcool qu'il t'a commandé, ce soir-là ; et tu te souviendras jamais des autres mots que vous avez échangés, parce qu'en dehors des politesses, y'en a pas.

En attendant, t'as imprimé, non, marqué au fer chaud son visage dans ta mémoire.

* * *

-et maintenant cet enfoiré est en train de foutre ta vie sens dessus-dessous et tu comprends toujours pas ce que tu fous dans sa voiture, sur l'autoroute, à rouler un beau jour de plein été, bordel.

Le bien-être, la détente et le plaisir d'être posé comme un vrai mec n'auront duré que quelques instants, en fin de compte ; parce que, perdu dans tes pensées, t'as pas trop eu le temps de vraiment le réaliser, mais le malaise est revenu.  
A nouveau, tu ressens ce drôle de besoin de te tourner et de te retourner sur son siège, sans jamais trouver la bonne position – et c'est pas que t'essaies pas, pourtant. T'enlèves tes baskets, tu étends tes pieds sur le tableau de bord, tu essaies de ramener tes jambes à toi, tu envisages la possibilité de les lancer par la fenêtre, tu t'affales contre cette dernière, tu laisses même sortir ton bras et tu sens le vent frapper, dessécher ta peau à la vitesse des cent-vingt kilomètres-heure – mais rien n'y fait.

T'as chaud.  
Tu viens de t'en rendre compte, mais t'as chaud ; et c'est pas franchement étonnant, parce que c'est un beau jour de plein été.

Tu sens la sueur couler contre tes tempes, et ça te rappelle à la fois l'époque où tu jouais encore au basketball, de temps en temps, avec le voisin qui n'a pas tardé à déménager, et l'époque où tu vivais presque dans la rue, où t'y passais toutes tes soirées, à couvrir tes poings du sang de ceux qui t'avaient fait chier.  
Puis, tu te souviens de la sueur de Nijimura, que t'as vue dans sa nuque tout à l'heure ; tu fermes les yeux, et t'imagines ses doigts, serrés contre le volant, probablement tout collants, eux aussi, maintenant ; et il suffit que tu songes à retirer ton t-shirt pour que tu te prennes à espérer que le type à côté de toi fasse de même et-

A l'instant même où tu reprends conscience, tu te maudis de toutes tes forces et tu manques de peu de t'envoyer le crâne contre la portière.

« 'tain, Haizaki, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Arrête tes conneries. »

T'as l'impression que la voix de Nijimura te traverse de part en part et que tu pourrais en crever sur le coup – rien que pour ça, tu le regardes pas.  
Tu le regardes pas, tu fermes les yeux, tu croises les bras sur le tableau de bord, devant toi, et tu te penches pour y enfouir ta tête et essayer de penser à autre chose, d'imaginer d'autres choses. Et tu sais, dans le fond, que tu agis comme un _sale môme_ en pleine crise de colère, et tu sais, dans le fond, que Nijimura pourrait en rire, que ça te foutrait encore plus hors de toi – cependant, il n'en fait rien, et la bagnole continue à glisser sur la route toute de béton tracée.

« Allez, il finit par lâcher, non sans un long soupir. C'est presque une heure. On va bientôt s'arrêter pour manger. »

Toi, tu réalises que tu n'as pas faim, malgré l'heure tardive, et tu ne parviens qu'à sursauter.  
(Y'a comme un nœud dans ta gorge et ton estomac qui t'empêche d'avoir envie de bouffer.)

* * *

Le lendemain de votre première rencontre, Nijimura – que t'appelais encore _le sale père de famille_, _le jeune ivrogne_ ou _le simple connard_, en ce temps-là – est revenu au bar.  
A nouveau, c'était un soir de pluie battante où il faisait déjà noir dehors et tard sur la grande horloge, devant toi ; à nouveau, il était venu seul, et il s'était dirigé vers le fond pour s'installer à la table près de la fenêtre, qui était libre comme par miracle.

Toi, t'étais au comptoir en train de repousser tant bien que mal les avances d'une vieille fille un peu moche, un peu grosse, du genre salariée célibataire depuis qu'elle s'est fait engager ; et elle osait dire que t'étais _mignon_, cette abrutie, et tu pouvais même pas l'envoyer chier, alors c'est dire si t'avais le temps de remarquer quoi que ce soit-  
Évidemment, t'avais pas remarqué Nijimura.

Kise est un enfoiré en ce qu'il cherche toujours à tout faire mieux que toi.  
Nan, mais, c'est vrai, quoi : dès qu'il peut, il te passe devant, te pique tes clients, discute avec ceux que tu sers toi, et si par malheur ils laissent le pourboire sur la table au lieu de te le remettre en main propre, ce connard le prend ; et après, il dit _mais non, y'en avait pas_, et _mais non, je savais pas_, et c'est à croire qu'il le fait exprès – évidemment, ça te fout hors de toi.  
(Même que t'as failli le frapper, une fois ; mais c'était l'heure de pointe, alors le patron dans ton dos t'a retenu le bras, avant de te balancer une bonne taloche à l'arrière du crâne.)

Toujours est-il que ce soir-là, Kise a fait son bel enfoiré, pour pas changer ; et sitôt qu'il a vu Nijimura – parce qu'en plus, il remarque toujours tout, ce con, tu sais pas comment il fait –, il l'a quasiment suivi, pour venir se planter devant sa table sitôt qu'il s'est assis.  
Toi, t'étais occupé – t'as rien vu, rien entendu. Mais à ce qu'on (et par _on_, t'entends, d'autres clients avec qui t'as quelques atomes crochus et qui, par chance, étaient assis à côté) t'en a rapporté, leur conversation a eu à peu près ce ton-là :

« Bonsoir, monsieur ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ce soir ! Que puis-je vous servir à boire ? »

(Grand sourire. Grand silence. Et un soupir.)

« Merci, mais toi, rien... J'voudrais savoir, il est là, _Shougo-kun_ ? »

(Avec un petit sourire un peu moqueur, en coin.)

Force est de l'avouer : quand ils t'ont raconté ça, bien après, t'as pas pu croire tes clients, là, ceux avec lesquels tu t'entends bien. Et encore maintenant, en fait, t'es pas sûr que c'est bien correct ; au fond de toi, t'arrives pas à te persuader qu'un type comme Nijimura, qui t'avait ouvertement reproché la manière dont tu lui causais, et surtout que tu semblais agacer autant que lui t'emmerdait, ait pu avoir envie de te revoir.  
Mais peut-être aussi qu'il avait demandé ça que dans le but de pouvoir te donner des ordres et de te voir obligé de lui obéir – dans ce cas-là, c'était évident que toutes tes questions tombaient à l'eau et que ce mec-là n'était qu'un connard, dans le fond.

Le fait est que Kise est venu te chercher, ce soir-là.  
Avec une mine renfrognée, boudeuse, il t'a regardé et il t'a appelé de loin ; évidemment, t'en as profité pour échanger ta place avec lui et lui confier la vieille fille salariée en manque d'amour un peu bourrée, avant de rejoindre l'autre crevard.  
_Nijimura._

Il t'a commandé un truc, le même que la veille, ou peut-être un différent, tu te rappelles pas.  
Et après ça, il a appuyé son coude sur la table, penché son front vers la fenêtre, et il s'est mis à regarder dehors, comme ça – avec le regard gris concentré sur la pluie, les sourcils légèrement froncés, l'air à moitié agacé, à moitié fatigué, à moitié autre chose, et sa main libre dont les doigts pianotaient doucement sur le bois.  
C'était un rythme sympa, plutôt lent, presque lascif, parfaitement accordé à celui que jouaient les musiciens qu'on recevait alors ; et ça avait tout de la musique de bar par définition, en fait, de ce genre de morceaux qu'on balance dans les films en fond des scènes de drague débiles et des longs dialogues qu'ont lieu après minuit.

« T'as l'intention de m'fixer comme ça encore longtemps, Shougo-kun ? »

- qu'il t'a dit, et ça t'a foutu mal.  
T'avais même pas réalisé que tu le fixais, justement ; mais t'es pas le genre de type qui aime reconnaître ses erreurs, tu l'as jamais été, et du coup, cette remarque t'a juste mis sur les nerfs. Parce qu'en plus il s'adressait à toi avec ce surnom débile que Kise avait inventé, ce con – parce qu'en plus il se permettait de te tutoyer et de parler comme si t'étais son pote ou pire, un simple gamin mille fois en dessous-de lui, ce con.  
Une fois encore, tu t'es dit que, décidément, t'es pas doué avec les pères de famille.

« T'as l'intention d'noyer ta peine dans l'alcool encore longtemps, le vieux ? »

En lui crachant ça à la gueule, t'as pas réfléchi à ce que t'allais probablement prendre, cela dit. Tu t'es laissé emporter par ta colère et ton inspiration du moment, comme d'hab', et ce n'est que bien après coup (le lendemain, peut-être, ou trois jours après) que tu t'es rendu compte que t'avais insulté un client – Nijimura n'a jamais réagi, cependant. De la part de n'importe qui d'autre, on se serait attendu à ce qu'il se lève, outré, à ce qu'il crie, exige que tu sois viré, et s'indigne et pique une crise comme une vieille mégère, là, au milieu du bar ; mais lui, de tout ça, il n'a rien fait.  
A la place, il s'est contenté d'afficher une drôle de grimace, qui déformait son visage et surtout ses lèvres en fait, et il s'est appuyé contre le dossier de la chaise, et il t'a regardé, et il a croisé les bras.

« Eh bah... venant d'toi, ça m'étonne pas. Ta mère t'a décidément rien appris, _sale môme_. »

C'est à partir de ce moment-là que, dans ta mémoire, ça commence à être un peu flou.  
Son expression ce soir-là s'est gravée dans ton esprit pour toujours, et tu te souviens assez vaguement qu'il a continué à te parler après, mais c'est tout – tu te rappelles, plus ou moins, qu'il a menacé de te frapper, qu'il l'a fait peut-être, tu sais plus trop, mais que plus jamais il n'a agi avec toi comme l'un de ces sales pères de famille avec qui t'es tellement, tellement pas doué.

Au contraire de ces vieux ratés qui traînent femme et enfants à leurs crochets, lui, il t'a clairement montré tout le dédain et l'irrespect qu'il avait pour toi, et il t'a allègrement laissé lui rendre la pareille – tu te rappelles, plus ou moins, qu'il t'a demandé pourquoi t'étais pas à l'école, que t'as répondu _pas tes oignons, et toi, pourquoi t'es pas avec ta meuf ou tes potes_.

Tu te rappelles plus ou moins qu'il t'a avoué : _je viens de me faire larguer_, et qu'en échange, t'as raconté : _bah moi, j'ai laissé tomber le lycée_.

* * *

A force de rester dans cette bagnole sans rien d'autre à observer que le paysage ou la silhouette de Nijimura pour passer le temps, tu réalises bien vite que cette foutue autoroute est toujours pareille, et que Niji te met de plus en plus mal à l'aise.  
Tu ne sais pas depuis combien de temps vous roulez, mais tu sens que tes jambes commencent à s'engourdir et t'aimes pas ça, franchement. Nijimura t'a promis que vous vous arrêteriez bientôt, pour manger visiblement, mais il a bien dû comprendre que ça t'emmerdait, que tout ça t'emmerdait, parce qu'il a allumé la radio, entre-temps.

Et y'a une drôle de chanson qui emplit tout l'air dans la voiture, maintenant.  
Elle n'a dû commencer qu'il y a une ou deux minutes, mais t'as l'impression que ça fait des heures qu'elle tourne et retourne en boucle, et c'est bizarre. Tu sais pas trop si tu l'aimes ou pas – tu te dis que, peut-être, dans d'autres circonstances, à d'autres moments (dans une autre vie, un autre temps), tu l'aimerais bien. Ou pas. Elle te rappelle un peu les morceaux lascifs qui se jouent au bar où tu travailles, ces arrière-plans de scènes de drague, de romance, de tendresse, d'interdit et de fuite au loin-  
T'arrives pas à savoir si ça te plaît ou pas ; quelque part, ça te fait un peu mal au cœur, et ça te donne la nausée (t'as l'impression de faire la plus grosse connerie de ta vie et, en même temps, que c'est bien).

« Haizaki. »

Tu sursautes.  
Tout à coup, tu sens quelque chose contre ta cuisse et tu sursautes – tu te tournes vers Nijimura, l'air effaré, mais il hausse un sourcil, l'air surpris, exaspéré, et tu comprends que ce n'est que son index qui t'a effleuré.  
(Tu te sens con et le rythme dans ta poitrine dépasse cent fois celui de la musique lascive.)

« Remets tes godasses, dit-il finalement, non sans un soupir. On s'arrête ici. »

Soudain pris d'un élan d'espoir qui desserre presque le nœud dans ton estomac, tu ne peux t'empêcher de demander :

« Ça y est, on est arrivés ? »

Pour toute réponse, il t'envoie une claque sur le dessus du crâne et _bien sûr que non, abruti, écoute-moi quand j'te cause, on va juste bouffer_-  
Toujours est-il que, bientôt, la voiture ralentit. Elle prend un virage et tu fermes les yeux – tu la sens monter, un petit peu. Tourner dans un rond-point, le temps de quelques secondes ; et puis, ralentir à nouveau, s'engager dans le parking, probablement, encore un virage, et ça y est, Nijimura doit galérer avec son volant, mais bientôt le véhicule est garé.

D'un seul coup, Nijimura tourne la clé dans le tableau de bord et coupe la musique lascive qui n'en peut plus de tourner et le moteur qui n'en peut plus de vrombir – et puis, c'est le silence.  
T'as toujours les yeux fermés, t'as pas remis tes baskets, et t'entends le souffle calme de l'autre type à côté de toi. Ça fait bizarre. T'as pas envie de bouger. Et sérieux, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?  
T'as toujours chaud.  
C'est toujours le plein été.  
Et Nijimura t'invite à sortir de cette bagnole et à venir manger comme si ça allait tout régler mais t'y crois pas une seconde, parce que _bordel_, c'est le bordel dans ta tête et rien ne changera au fait que _bordel_, t'es mal à l'aise.

* * *

Tu te rappelles plus ou moins qu'à partir d'un certain moment, vous avez commencé à vous croiser de plus en plus souvent, et puis, bientôt, à vous voir presque régulièrement – et à chaque fois Nijimura, dont t'avais appris le nom et le prénom entre-temps, demandait à n'être servi que par toi.  
T'aurais dû être flatté, quand t'y penses. T'aurais dû être content, te sentir apprécié, et en profiter pour faire un doigt d'honneur à cet idiot de Kise ; tu l'as pas fait. T'as jamais trop su pourquoi.

Au début, t'avais pas confiance. Nijimura, c'était un _sale père de famille_, après tout, ou en tout cas, il y ressemblait – il avait tout du mec qui te méprisait, qui te considérait comme une sous-merde, qui te détestait sans raison, juste parce que t'es un peu malpoli et parce que t'as un ou deux piercings au-dessus de l'œil et quelques autres à l'oreille. T'avais toujours l'impression qu'il se foutait d'toi, qu'il voulait juste t'emmerder, et toutes les questions qu'il te posait, tu les prenais mal-  
Mais Nijimura te parlait mal, et il te traitait de _sale môme_, de _morveux_, mais surtout de crétin, d'abruti, de connard parfois, et pas de _jeune homme_ ou de _mon enfant_, et quelque part, ça te faisait du bien. Au contraire de tous ces prétendus psychologues et soi-disant spécialistes de l'enfance que t'avais vus en chaîne après que ton père s'était barré, lui, il te parlait pas comme à un gamin attardé, mais comme à un homme, un vrai – comme à ce type qui s'est battu dans la rue, qu'a frappé, encaissé plus de coups qu'il ne l'aurait dû que t'étais et que t'es toujours, que t'as toujours été.

Un jour, il faisait chaud et tu bossais avec les manches un peu remontées. C'était rien de bien dramatique, parce que le patron t'avait fait aucune remarque et que même Kise n'avait pas commenté grand-chose ; fallait dire qu'on voyait juste tes avant-bras, et tes poignets, dont le droit – celui avec lequel t'as tendu son verre à Nijimura, et celui qu'il a attrapé avant que t'aies pu le retirer, sans que tu comprennes pourquoi.

« Dis donc, tu t'bats souvent ? »

Il t'a dit ça comme ça, sur un ton comme si c'était une question normale.  
(C'était le premier à te la poser, en attendant.)  
Tu l'as dévisagé sans comprendre, et tu l'as pris pour un taré jusqu'à ce que tu te rappelles – ah. La cicatrice, là, sur ton bras. Y'avait pas de quoi en faire tout un foin, en vérité. C'était une petite coupure, rien qu'une entaille qu'un connard t'avait faite un soir où tu cassais la gueule à toute sa bande – parce qu'il avait un couteau, cet enfoiré, et que contrairement aux autres il n'avait pas hésité à l'utiliser. Mais en fin de compte, la blessure s'était pas révélée très douloureuse, juste un peu profonde, et ça s'était vite refermé.

Toujours est-il qu'après ça, Nijimura était au courant. Au fil des jours, des soirées qu'il passait seul au bar, où il s'arrangeait toujours pour échanger (cracher) quelques mots avec toi, il a fini par t'arracher, à demi-mots, la vérité ou à peu près. Il a vite appris qu'au collège, tu te battais tout le temps, parce que t'appréciais pas qu'on t'emmerde, et puis que ça a continué au lycée, aussi, que t'as choisi de laisser tomber ces conneries après la première année ; et tu sais toujours pas comment, mais t'en es venu à lui raconter que tu vivais plus qu'avec ta mère, et ton enfoiré de frère.  
Mais là encore, c'était pas comme avec les prétendus psychologues et les soi-disant spécialistes de l'enfance – parce que Nijimura, que t'appelais _Niji_ pour l'emmerder, lui, en échange, il te parlait aussi. Lentement, il réparait son cœur brisé à coups des verres qu'il s'envoyait, et entre deux gorgées, il t'expliquait comment il bossait dans une entreprise assez sympa. Il te causait de son boulot, pas très intéressant, et de ses collègues qu'il aimait bien, même si des fois ils étaient un peu cons. Et puis, il lui arrivait de pointer du doigt une salariée un peu moche et un peu grosse qui draguait Kise au comptoir, et de se foutre de sa gueule comme toi, tu le faisais toujours, mais jamais à haute voix.  
Il te décrivait comment il jouait au basket, aussi, autrefois. Il te répétait que c'était un sport cool, qu'il aimait beaucoup, mais qu'il avait plus trop le temps d'y jouer – et, souvent, dans sa voix, tu devinais que y'avait pas que ça. Tu réfléchissais pas plus loin, cependant.

T'aurais dû, peut-être ; mais pour l'instant, c'était pas super important. Pour l'instant.

(Quand il te parlait, t'avais le cœur plus léger, la tête ailleurs, envie de ricaner et plus rien ne semblait aussi chiant qu'avant.)

Un jour, il faisait déjà nuit mais t'avais fini ton service plus tôt que d'habitude, pour une sombre histoire de _pas assez d'heures de congé_ ou de _tu travailles trop_ que t'avait vaguement expliquée le patron, mais à laquelle t'avais fichtrement rien pigé – enfin, t'allais pouvoir rentrer.  
D'un côté, t'avais hâte, et d'un autre, tu redoutais un peu le moment. Comme toujours. En soi, c'était pas que t'adorais travailler, loin de là, mais fallait reconnaître que ton boulot était plutôt sympa (si on oubliait cet abruti de Kise, l'ambiance au bar était bonne, et quand l'artiste qu'on recevait jouait par hasard une musique qui te plaisait, ce qui arrivait parfois, c'était même carrément agréable de bosser là-bas), mais... T'aimais encore moins rentrer chez toi.

Là encore, c'était pas une question de lumière, parce qu'avancer dans le noir et rentrer par les ruelles sombres, c'était un truc que tu faisais depuis que t'avais dix ans et ça t'avait jamais posé le moindre problème ; et t'avais eu quelques emmerdes, certes, mais t'avais toujours réussi à tout régler à la force de tes poings et du coup, tout allait bien. C'était pas non plus un souci de température, parce que t'étais pas du genre à craindre le froid dehors, et de toute manière en cette saison il faisait plutôt chaud, même si l'air s'était rafraîchi, récemment – non.  
Le vrai problème, dans cette histoire, c'était le fait de _rentrer à la maison_, tout simplement.

Ce soir-là, t'as salué le patron vite fait, t'as tiré la langue à Kise juste pour l'emmerder (parce que cet idiot en avait encore pour deux heures de boulot, et dans son cas, ça signifiait pas mal de nanas vieilles, moches et bourrées sur les bras), tu t'es changé, puis t'as pris ta veste, ton sac, et tu t'es barré.  
Dehors, comme prévu, l'air était un peu frais ; et devant toi, au bout de la ruelle où se trouve le bar, un peu retiré, s'étendait une artère vivante, bruyante, illuminée. Inutile de préciser que c'est pas cette direction que t'as prise.

En marchant, les mains dans les poches, t'étais un peu ailleurs.  
Concentré sur les néons qui bordaient la rue, et en même temps pas vraiment, plus trop là ; tu suivais machinalement un chemin que tu connaissais par cœur en pensant à tout ce qui t'attendais chez toi. _A la maison_. C'est une expression que tu détestes tellement qu'elle te donne envie de gerber-  
Et probablement qu'une fois arrivé, alors, pour de vrai, t'allais gerber. C'était souvent comme ça, surtout quand tu rentrais avant une heure du mat', et tu voyais pas pourquoi ce serait différent cette fois-là... Dans la poche de ton jeans, tu jouais avec la clé de ta chambre sans trop y penser. Mieux valait pas trop y penser, ouais. Pour l'instant, fallait rentrer, traverser le hall et le salon, et c'est ça qui serait le plus chiant, puis tu pourrais débarquer dans ta chambre, ta piaule à toi, refermer derrière toi et plus bouger jusqu'au lendemain – tu te bénissais encore d'avoir planqué une réserve de bouffe dans ton armoire, pour ça.

En résumé : tout était parfaitement normal, jusqu'à ce que t'entendes quelqu'un t'appeler.

« Hé, Haizaki ! »

Comme un con, tu t'es retourné. Y'avait un type qui te regardait, et deux enfoirés derrière lui.

« T'es qui, connard ? T'as grogné. Qu'est-ce qu'tu m'veux ? »

Dix secondes après, il t'expliquait en crachant au sol que ton frère lui devait quelque chose, et que t'avais intérêt à t'acquitter de sa dette.  
Deux minutes après, tu l'envoyais chier et immédiatement t'étais par terre, avec un pied entre les côtes et une douleur pas croyable à la tête-  
Six minutes après, t'avais leur sang sur les phalanges, leur peau sous les ongles, une déchirure tout le long de ta veste, une coupure tout le long de ta joue ; et le type boitait mais tenait bon, et les deux enfoirés essayaient de te choper par derrière mais tu tenais bon.  
Sept minutes après tu retenais déjà plus tes coups ; huit minutes, t'explosais une dent, neuf, tu déboîtais une mâchoire, dix, t'étais de nouveau par terre avec peut-être un trou dans le crâne, onze tu sentais une main contre ta gorge et-

Douze minutes après, le type que tu connaissais pas s'envolait jusqu'à l'autre bout de la rue ou presque, et finissait comme éjecté contre le sol, avec une violence que même toi t'avais de la peine à concevoir. Sur le coup, t'as pas eu le temps de bien réaliser ce qu'il se passait ; d'une part, parce qu'après une ou deux minutes encore, tous les types qui t'avaient touché, ils étaient par terre en train de se tenir le bide ou simplement assommés, et d'autre part, parce que t'arrivais pas à croire ce que tu voyais.  
Dans ta tête, tu te souviens de ce moment comme de celui où t'as décidé que non, Nijimura, c'était pas un _sale père de famille_, décidément.

Ébahi, tu l'as regardé sans comprendre, et puis tu t'es relevé, t'as craché le sang dans ta bouche, t'as de nouveau regardé et non, franchement, t'arrivais à piger... T'arrivais juste pas à capter pourquoi et comment un type comme Nijimura avait pu juste débarquer, là, comme ça, tabasser en dix secondes les mecs qui te tapaient dessus à trois, et s'en sortir sans la moindre égratignure – avec juste un peu de sueur au front et le souffle plus rapide.  
Bêtement, t'as voulu lui poser la question ; mais t'as à peine eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que déjà, il s'était approché de toi, et il te balançait un grand coup de poing dans l'estomac. Ça t'a envoyé par terre, mais il t'a ramassé en te chopant par le col, et il t'a soulevé jusqu'à lui comme si tu pesais rien, et-

« J'peux savoir c'que tu fous ? Qu'il t'a engueulé, en te secouant bien, histoire que tu lui recraches tes tripes à la gueule, tiens. J'croyais que t'avais arrêté d'te battre après avoir quitté le lycée ! »

Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu lui avais dit ça.  
T'avais pas menti, dans un sens – une fois sorti du lycée, t'avais définitivement arrêté de sortir exprès pour chercher des noises à des enfoirés ou tabasser un ou deux faiblards qui passaient par là. Mais y'a des conflits qu'on n'arrête pas comme ça, juste parce qu'on l'a décidé, et tu t'es dit qu'il était peut-être temps qu'il comprenne ça, Nijimura.

« 'tain, mais ferme ta gueule ! T'as répondu, à moitié avec colère, à moitié avec mépris. J'ai rien fait, okay ?! C'est eux qui- »

Avant que tu n'aies le temps de te demander pourquoi, au juste, tu ressentais tant le besoin de te justifier, le client régulier du bar t'avais à nouveau frappé, quoiqu'un peu moins fort que la première fois – t'en as eu le souffle coupé, cependant, et ça a suffi à te faire taire.

« Je m'en fous ! Il a lancé, en colère. Tu veux finir à l'hosto, ou bien ?! Tu crois que j'ai envie de r'trouver ton cadavre sur le trottoir en rentrant chez moi ?! »

(T'as même pas pris le temps de bien écouter ni de bien comprendre ce qu'il venait de te dire.)

« Mais putain, puisque j'te dis qu'ils ont rien à voir avec moi, ces cons ! C'est après mon frère qu'ils en ont ! »

Et t'avais tellement gueulé que t'avais dû réveiller tout l'immeuble d'à-côté, mais au moins, ça a payé.  
Nijimura a eu l'air de se calmer, et il a fini par te lâcher. Il est resté près de toi, par contre ; avec un sourcil froncé, une lèvre retroussée, une drôle de moue sur le visage, et tu t'es presque demandé s'il était... inquiet ?

« Haizaki, il a dit, l'air sérieux, avant d'attraper ton poignet.  
– J'vais bien », tu l'as coupé.

Tu t'es pris une claque sur le dessus du crâne.

« C'est pas la question, crétin. Tu pisses le sang. Viens. »

T'as voulu lui dire non ; t'as voulu lui dire d'aller se faire foutre, qu'il avait pas à te prendre en pitié comme ça ou tu savais pas trop ce qu'il foutait exactement, et que pour rien au monde t'allais aller à l'hôpital ; mais il t'a laissé le temps de rien faire, il a serré fort ses doigts contre ton poignet et il t'a traîné avec lui.  
Tu t'attendais à ce qu'il te traîne à l'hosto et qu'il te balance devant un médecin en disant _il s'est battu, occupez-vous de lui_, comme ta mère et ton frère et ton père quand il était encore là l'avaient déjà fait – mais, Nijimura n'a rien fait de tout ça. Vous avez marché longtemps ; et puis, vous êtes arrivés devant un immeuble. Sans te lâcher, il a composé un code, ouvert la porte, et c'est à ce moment-là que t'as compris qu'il t'emmenait chez lui.

« Hé, Niji, qu'est-ce qu'tu-  
– T'as vu ta tronche ? Faut soigner tout ça, et j'pense pas que t'aies envie d'aller à l'hôpital, abruti. »

T'avais mal au crâne, mal aux lèvres, mal aux bras et mal aux jambes, et t'as pas trouvé la force de répondre.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, t'étais assis sur son canapé, qu'il avait recouvert d'une housse pour éviter que ton sang le dégueulasse, et il s'affairait à bander tes plaies. Tu t'es dit qu'il devait déjà avoir eu affaire à ce genre de situations, parce qu'il avait toute une trousse de soins avec du coton, du désinfectant, de la pommade, des bandages et plein d'autres trucs que t'arrivais pas à identifier – et l'idée que peut-être t'étais pas le premier qu'il ramenait ici pour le soigner t'a foutu en rogne, mais-

« Quand j'étais gamin, je me battais souvent, moi aussi, il t'a expliqué. Et même maintenant, ça m'arrive encore de casser quelques gueules, du coup... »

T'as fait une drôle de tête, puis t'as ricané.

« Eh bah, bel exemple, Niji ! »

Il a fait exprès de mettre trop de désinfectant sur la blessure qu'il traitait.

« Aïe ! Espèce d'enfoiré, tu-  
– Ta gueule, _Shougo-kun_. »

Puis il t'a soigné, autant qu'il le pouvait avec ce qu'il avait ; il t'a proposé d'aller à l'hôpital, encore une fois, mais t'as refusé en sachant bien que si tu t'y rendais, c'était ton frère qui viendrait t'y récupérer, et que ça, ça ferait plus mal encore que tout le reste. Alors, Nijimura n'a plus rien dit, et il est parti dans sa cuisine faire du café ; il est revenu avec un chocolat chaud pour toi, et t'as failli le frapper parce que t'es pas un môme, merde, mais en fin de compte c'était pas si mauvais que ça, et-

Y'avait, dans son appart' au troisième étage, une ambiance qui te plaisait bien.  
Le salon était spacieux et le canapé vachement confortable, largement assez grand pour s'y asseoir à deux – en face, la télé, c'était un écran plat, le genre de truc qui coûterait trop cher pour toi, et tout le reste était bien rangé, propre, net. Quelques DVDs reposaient en vrac sur le meuble TV, et t'as bien cru y apercevoir un ou deux films absolument géniaux. Puis, il avait une PS3, aussi, avec de bons jeux, ce que t'aurais pas cru si tu l'avais pas vu de tes propres yeux. Sur la petite table à tes pieds, un plat rond offrait toute une variété de chocolats, et tu t'es pas gêné pour t'en approprier une poignée.

« Dis voir, a fini par demander Nijimura, après avoir allumé la télé. Ton frère... il trempe dans quoi, exactement ? »

Assis à côté de lui, t'as soupiré.

« J'sais pas trop... »

Tu te voyais assez mal lui raconter que ton frère aîné ne s'était jamais lancé dans le moindre boulot et vivait sa vie aux crochets de ta mère, en fréquentant autant gangs que dealers et prostituées, en vérité.

Lui, il a pas répondu ; il a continué à fixer la télé, l'air absent.  
Et puis, soudain, t'as senti sa main s'écraser sur ton crâne, et il a frotté tellement fort que ça t'a fait mal – tu l'as frappé, t'as crié _mais qu'est-ce qu'tu fous, connard ?!_, il a enroulé son bras autour de tes épaules et il t'a amené si près de lui que t'as presque senti ton cœur mourir dans ta poitrine.  
(C'était la première fois que tu te retrouvais contre lui, et tu sentais tes joues s'enflammer et ton cœur s'emballer si fort que t'avais l'impression d'être le roi des débiles.)

« Mais ton frère, j'imagine, ouais, qu'il a conclu. C'est un crevard. »

En toute logique, tu regardais partout dans le salon sauf vers Niji ; c'est alors que ton regard s'est posé sur ce truc, là, sur la table, à côté des chocolats. Un cadre. Avec une photo dedans, et tout. Mais contre toute attente, c'était pas une photo de Nijimura, ni de sa famille, enfin, en tout cas, il y était pas – c'était juste un type, tout seul, un gars plus jeune que toi probablement, quoique tu savais pas trop, avec de beaux cheveux rouges, une mèche un peu longue au milieu du visage, des yeux assortis, un très léger sourire... il portait l'uniforme d'une école que tu ne connaissais pas et, entre ses mains, un ballon de basket bien rond et bien orange.  
Sur le coup, tu t'es demandé si c'était pas un cousin à Nijimura, ou quelque chose comme ça. Là encore, t'aurais dû réfléchir plus loin – peut-être.

Toujours est-il que t'es retourné plusieurs fois chez Nijimura, après ça.  
Globalement, t'aimes bien sa piaule : le salon, c'est sûr, parce qu'à chaque fois que t'y vas il te laisse te poser dans le grand canapé, et même que plusieurs fois vous avez joué ensemble à l'un des jeux de sa PS3, en vous insultant mutuellement comme deux gamins jusqu'à ce que vous n'ayez plus de voix ; mais la cuisine, aussi, parce que y'a de la place et que Niji t'y as appris comment on fait cuire des pâtes, comment on prépare des œufs au plat, comment on cuisine des légumes ou des omelettes. Puis y'a la salle de bain, dont la baignoire est grande – tu l'as utilisée plus d'une fois déjà, et c'est toujours tellement différent de quand tu te douches à l'arrache dans la minuscule salle d'eau attenante à ta chambre. Sans oublier sa chambre d'amis, celle où il te propose de dormir quand tu restes trop tard, et que t'as juste plus envie de rentrer et de te faire gueuler dessus par ton enfoiré de frère ; et puis sa chambre à lui, où-

Où t'as quasiment jamais mis les pieds, en fait.  
Y'a un truc qui te plaît pas dans l'appartement de Nijimura, et des fois, quand t'y réfléchis, tu te demandes si c'est ça.  
(Mais tu te maudis et tu te frappes quand tu réalises que non, décidément, tu peux pas avoir simplement envie de dormir entre ses draps.)

* * *

Voilà pour la première partie !  
J'espère que ça vous a plu, malgré le style un peu... brutal, ahem XD En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me ferait plaisir :) Même si, bien sûr, je ne vous oblige à rien.

Pour ceux qui liraient _Un jour de décembre_ : j'ai encore plein de petits OS à écrire, alors finalement, je ne ferme pas le recueil tout de suite. Je vais encore poster quelques trucs durant ces prochains jours/semaines/mois, même si je ne peux pas précisément dire combien ni quand.

Merci pour votre lecture et à la semaine prochaine, j'espère ! ^^


	2. Deuxième partie

Comme prévu (pour une fois), voici le chapitre 2 ! :)

Pas grand-chose à dire sur ce chapitre, sinon qu'il contient le dernier flash-back de l'histoire (si on peut dire ça comme ça), et donc... le pourquoi du comment. En quelque sorte. XD Bonne lecture ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! :3

* * *

**Le sort en est jeté**

Deuxième partie

Sur l'aire d'autoroute où vous vous êtes arrêtés _pour manger_, comme l'a dit Nijimura, il y a un petit restaurant.  
C'est le genre de petit commerce avec une partie restaurant à proprement parler, où les clients peuvent s'emparer d'un plateau et défiler le long des cuisiniers, s'y faire servir telle ou telle bouffe selon le menu proposé, comme à la cantine du lycée dont malheureusement tu te souviens encore, et une partie supermarché qui propose des sandwiches à emporter, des magazines et douze tonnes de bonbons ou d'autres trucs sucrés.

Tu entres dans ce petit commerce, donc, avec les mains dans les poches et l'air agacé. Les portes automatiques écartent leur verre propre de ton passage lorsque tu t'en approches, et sitôt que t'as mis un pied à l'intérieur, tu sens la fraîcheur de l'air climatisé caresser ta peau – ça fait du bien. Dans la voiture, t'avais chaud.  
Nijimura est juste derrière toi, et comme tu t'arrêtes dans l'entrée, il te rattrape, pour se stopper à ta hauteur. A votre droite, y'a la partie magasin, et une famille choisit quelques sandwiches dans le grand réfrigérateur ouvert. Maman propose un jambon-beurre au fils, qui préfère un machin au poulet et part aussitôt rejoindre Papa, qui regarde les magazines – il lui tend un journal pour enfants, un de ces trucs qui offrent des petits cadeaux avec chaque numéro, et la petite sœur les rejoint vite, des bonbons plein les mains.  
Foutue famille trop unie, tu penses. Encore des enfoirés qui partent en vacances avec les mômes, dans le genre qui ont dû réserver quelques nuits dans un hôtel ou louer une maison de campagne. Bande d'imbéciles, non, de connards heureux. Ça t'énerve et tu claques ta langue, histoire de bien le montrer.  
(Quand tu te dis que ta mère, ton frère et toi, avec ton père quand il était encore là, vous avez jamais fait ça, ça te fait incroyablement chier.)

Niji doit comprendre que ça t'emmerde, parce qu'il s'approche de toi, au point que vos épaules se touchent presque, et il te dit :

« Haizaki. Tu préfères manger ici ou on prend un truc à emporter ? »

Tu tournes la tête, mais à votre gauche, c'est franchement pas mieux. Là aussi, une famille est en train de choisir son repas de midi, ou plutôt, de début d'après-midi ; et un père porte son mioche sur les épaules, tandis qu'un couple d'adolescents s'enlace, que la mère les réprimande gentiment. Les cuisiniers qui servent la bouffe sont souriants et pleins d'une politesse qui te donne envie de gerber, et la salle que tu vois au fond a l'air bruyante, avec des morveux partout et des familles et des couples et de l'amour et tout ce que t'as jamais eu et putain, c'que ça peut t'faire chier.

Sans répondre à Niji, tu te diriges vers le grand réfrigérateur, à droite, et tu observes la sélection de sandwiches d'un air las.  
Nijimura, lui, s'approche doucement, presque sans bruit. Il regarde, comme toi, puis il se penche pour ramasser le goût qu'il a choisi ; et sur le coup, tu réalises pas, ou tu comprends pas, ou peut-être que t'arrives simplement pas à le concevoir, mais sa main se glisse dans le bas de ton dos, s'y pose, et soudain, tu sens ses longs doigts contre toi et-  
Tu tressailles : un frisson te parcourt de haut en bas. Et t'as envie de l'envoyer chier, de lui dire d'arrêter, de se casser de là, mais t'en fais rien ; son bras glisse autour de ta taille, remonte dans ton dos, ses doigts effleurent ton omoplate – et t'as pas l'habitude, et tu sais pas quoi faire, mais lorsqu'il pianote contre ton t-shirt c'en est trop et tu t'arraches brutalement à son étreinte, l'air plus en colère que jamais.

« Mais casse-toi, putain ! Tu gueules, avec les joues qui brûlent comme si elles étaient en feu.  
– Eh ? Il s'étonne, et il lève un sourcil et te regarde comme si t'étais taré. Du calme, j'te demandais juste si tu voulais un jambon-beurre ou autre chose... »

Tu marmonnes un truc qu'il ne comprend pas et tu tournes la tête – tu te sens con. Vraiment. Mais c'est de sa faute, tu penses – vraiment.  
Alors, tu prends deux sandwiches au hasard, parce que t'auras jamais assez d'un seul, et il les récupère parce qu'il a décidé qu'il paierait lui ; ce qui, en soi, est bien loin de te déplaire, sachant que tu n'as même pas ton portefeuille sur toi. Tu l'avais pas réalisé mais là, comme ça, ça te frappe d'un coup comme un avion en pleine gueule : vous êtes partis ensemble, Nijimura et toi, et t'as voyagé dans sa bagnole pendant plusieurs heures, mais t'as sur toi que tes vêtements et peut-être deux piécettes dans une poche, et rien d'autre – pas de papiers, pas d'argent.  
Et c'est comme si avec lui, t'étais plus rien ni personne ; t'as plus d'identité, t'as plus de moyens, et t'en es complètement dépendant.  
(Mais faudrait sacrément te tabasser pour t'arracher des lèvres la vérité que cette idée t'enchante et te fait tourner la tête et te plaît vraiment.)

De retour sur le parking, vous avez deux-trois sandwiches chacun, deux bouteilles d'eau, deux cannettes de soda et quelques fruits dans une corbeille, quelques barres de céréales.  
C'est pas grand-chose, quand t'y penses ; mais t'as rien bouffé depuis la veille, et même si t'avais l'impression qu'avec ta gorge sèche et ton estomac serré tu pourrais rien avaler, tout ça te fait quand même du bien. Vous mangez sur place, toi assis dans la voiture avec les pieds sur le tableau de bord et Nijimura dehors, appuyé contre la carrosserie, à côté de la porte ouverte – il y a un soupçon de vent dans ses cheveux, qui fait rouler la sueur en gouttes contre sa peau, et son t-shirt noir fait toujours autant ressortir les muscles à ses épaules, à son torse, ses abdominaux.

T'as de la peine à déglutir.  
Avec colère, t'essuies les miettes à ta bouche et t'as aucune gêne à tout laisser tomber sur le sol, et tant pis si ça dégueulasse sa bagnole ; t'as faim, mais l'impression de rien pouvoir ingérer, et t'as soif, mais les litres d'eau que tu avales n'y changent rien.

« C'est bon, t'as fini ? »

Nijimura te regarde depuis dehors, avec ses yeux gris et les mains dans les poches de son bermuda. Il a fini de bouffer, lui, déjà – mais toi, t'en es qu'aux deux tiers de ton premier sandwich, et t'as de la peine. Tu grognes que non, agacé, et tu tournes la tête, tu regardes par la fenêtre de l'autre côté ; mais ce type est pas du genre à te laisser tranquille pour autant, non, et voilà qu'il attrape une cannette de soda frais pour te la tendre.  
Il laisse l'aluminium glacé entrer en contact avec ta peau et ça te fait frissonner.

« Tiens, dit-il, avec l'ébauche d'un sourire et un air un peu agacé quand même. Tu peux finir de manger en route ? »

Sans répondre, tu prends la cannette, et tes doigts effleurent les siens ; tu marmonnes un truc, encore une fois, tu le regardes pas, et tu gardes la cannette dans la main pour terminer rapidement ton sandwich.

« J'ai plus faim, tu balances finalement, et tu laisses l'autre sandwich dans la boîte à gants. J'finirai plus tard. »

Puis tu te laisses retomber sur le siège dans ton dos, et même si ta ceinture est attachée tu te sens glisser un peu – tu écartes les jambes, comme toujours, et tu tiens ta cannette à deux mains parce que ça rafraîchit tes paumes et la base de tes poignets.  
Nijimura hausse les épaules et se rassoit calmement, tranquillement, et tu t'attends à ce qu'il replace ses mains aux doigts fins sur le volant mais, bizarrement, il n'en fait rien. Il se rassoit calmement, tranquillement, et d'un seul geste fluide, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde, il étend son bras et vient poser sa main, ses doigts, sur ton siège, à la base de l'appuie-tête ; alors tu le regardes, évidemment, tu tournes la tête, et tes yeux se plongent dans les siens.

Comme lorsque tu les as croisés la première fois et comme depuis la première fois que tu les as vus, ils sont fixes et concentrés, et comme ça t'as presque l'impression qu'ils essaient de sonder ton âme ; et t'aimes pas ça, bordel, t'aimes pas ça. Sans même que tu ne t'en rendes compte, tout ton corps se crispe et tu appuies fort sur l'aluminium de ta cannette – ça le plie un peu.  
Dehors, tout est calme ; et si ton regard obéissait encore à ta volonté, et si tu réussissais, ne serait-ce que pour une seconde, à l'éloigner, alors tu verrais qu'au-delà de Nijimura et de toi, il n'y a personne dans le parking assommé par la chaleur de l'été.

« Niji, tu commences alors que tu sens une panique irrationnelle monter en toi, parce que t'as l'impression d'être en train de vivre un truc à la fois terrible et pas croyable et effrayant et dangereux comme pas deux, qu'est-c'qu'tu-  
– Shougo. »

C'est quand il t'appelle par ton prénom que tu sais que t'es dans la merde.  
C'est pas la première fois, bien sûr ; mais tous ces _Shougo-kun_ qu'il te sert au bar ne comptent pas, parce qu'il ne les dit que pour imiter Kise et se foutre de toi – et en dehors de ça, les rares fois où il a prononcé ton nom, c'était...  
_C'était hier_, tu penses, et ça te fait bizarre, parce que-

T'avais la tête dans les nuages, dans tes pensées et tout autour de lui, et t'as pas remarqué qu'il s'était penché ; mais soudain, il est tout près de toi, les yeux toujours ouverts, et lentement, doucement, presque _tendrement_ (mais t'as pas le droit d'penser ça, nan, nan), tu sens ses lèvres effleurer les tiennes.  
A cet instant, il y a une partie de toi qui a envie de le repousser : de plaquer tes deux mains contre son torse, si possible assez fort pour lui couper le souffle, et puis de le frapper pour qu'il s'éloigne, et de le frapper pour qu'il comprenne, et de sortir de la voiture et de courir pour t'en aller loin, loin de lui et loin de tout.  
Mais comme tu l'as remarqué, compris, assimilé, là et maintenant t'es rien ni personne sans lui – alors il y a une partie de toi qui l'emporte et qui se laisse aller, qui se laisse faire, et cède à ce réflexe stupide que tu as, et baisse les paupières sitôt qu'il t'embrasse.

Tu goûtes un peu de coca-cola à ses lèvres, et le contact est doux malgré le fait qu'elles soient sèches – rêches, contre les tiennes qui ne sont pas en bien meilleur état. Dehors, tu n'entends plus le bruit des voitures qui filent au loin, sur l'autoroute pourtant si proche ; et tu penches un peu la tête en arrière, sur le côté, l'appuies contre le siège, pour qu'il puisse accéder à ta bouche autant qu'il le souhaite.  
Tu n'es pas vraiment habitué à embrasser Nijimura, mais ça ne justifie pas le fait que tu apprécies chaque baiser plus encore que le précédent, tu crois.

Le fait est que, pour une fois, tu ne protestes pas ; parce qu'il est si près de toi, et parce qu'il t'embrasse, tu te sens plus calme, trop calme peut-être, et l'espace d'un instant, non, d'un baiser, tu oublies tout ce qui t'a conduit jusqu'ici et toutes les raisons qui font que t'es dans sa bagnole un beau jour de plein été.  
Lui, il mordille ta lèvre, la caresse doucement, capture ta langue de la sienne, joue avec tes sens et toi, même si t'es pas une fille, même si t'es de loin pas sa nana, tu le laisses faire – tu _te_ laisses faire, tu apprécies et ça te plaît. Tu aimes l'idée qu'il ait pu s'attacher à toi et c'est les moments comme ça qui te font croire qu'elle est vraie.

Et puis soudain, il glisse son bras autour de toi, enlace tes épaules, et sa main s'arrête à ton omoplate comme il en profite pour t'attirer contre lui, plus près, toujours, encore ; sans réfléchir, tu ne dis rien, tu ne fais rien, tu ne bouges pas, t'as toujours les jambes écartées et ta cannette entre les mains, et maintenant t'as presque la tête sur son épaule à lui mais ça ne fait rien. Comme ça, tu te dis, comme ça, c'est bien.

Un beau jour de plein été, t'es dans la bagnole de Niji, à l'arrêt, et il te roule une pelle comme si vous étiez en plein tournage d'un film à faire pleurer les midinettes mais c'est bizarre, maintenant que t'y penses, parce que justement, ça te fait pas bizarre.

Quand il s'éloigne de toi, il caresse une dernière fois tes lèvres des siennes et vous avez tous deux le souffle court ; plongés dans les tiens, ses yeux gris ont un regard de braise, et t'as l'impression qu'ils voudraient te foutre le feu – mais, t'as envie de brûler. Tu comprends pas comment ni pourquoi, mais si c'est Nijimura alors tu veux bien t'enflammer là, maintenant, et cramer pendant des heures et exploser comme une centrale nucléaire parce que c'est lui, c'est comme ça.  
Et _comme ça, c'est bien_.

Tu l'as pas entendue arriver, mais juste à côté de vous, y'a une voiture qui s'est garée – et c'est une famille, tu le devines aux piaillements insupportables des mômes en bas âge, et bordel, tu détestes les familles, mais... T'entends vaguement une petite, ou un petit, tu sais pas, demander naïvement _maman, pourquoi les messieurs ils s'embrassent ?_ ; et ça suffit à faire naître à tes lèvres le plus mesquin des sourires, avant que tu ne te jettes sur celles de Nijimura, encore une fois.  
T'as envie de choquer les familles, de leur montrer à quel point t'as pas eu leur vie, à quel point tu les aimes pas, et à quel point t'es ce genre de garçon sauvage, mal éduqué, rustre, brutal, incorrect que les mères prient pour que leurs mômes deviennent pas – et pas un instant l'idée ne te vient à l'esprit que peut-être, peut-être, l'attirance et l'affection sont ce qui ressort le mieux de tes échanges avec Nijimura.

Tu pars du principe que c'est pas possible et tu quémandes un nouveau baiser qu'il t'offre volontiers, mais qui exhale tout le contraire de ton idée.

Tu crois entendre la famille s'en aller, et le brouhaha des gamins disparaître au loin, mais sur le coup t'en es plus vraiment sûr et faut avouer que tu t'en fous un peu. Puis Niji s'éloigne et c'est comme si, le souffle effréné, vous respiriez l'oxygène que l'autre s'était réservé, comme si vous vouliez le tuer – vous tuer ensemble.

« On... On repart ? » Il finit par demander, le regard un peu dans le vague, et tu acquiesces d'un mouvement de tête.

T'es content d'avoir gardé ta cannette entre les mains parce qu'au moins, c'est froid contre tes paumes, comme ça ; parce que partout ailleurs t'as l'impression de brûler d'un drôle de feu et il te faut le temps que Nijimura tourne la clé, démarre et quitte le parking pour vraiment te calmer.

La bonne nouvelle c'est que la pression dans ta poitrine s'est atténuée – la mauvaise, c'est que l'angoisse ou le stress ou l'autre truc partout ailleurs n'a fait qu'empirer. Encore plus qu'avant, t'as l'impression d'être pas vraiment à ta place, dans le sens où tu ne peux t'empêcher de bouger et où quelle que soit ta position, tu te sens bizarre.

Doucement, sans autre bruit que celui du moteur tranquille et régulier, la bagnole de Niji repasse le rond-point et quitte le parking du restaurant ; puis, vous vous engagez à nouveau sur l'autoroute, et c'est reparti. Avec nonchalance, tu ouvres ta canette de soda, ça fait un bruit sec, y'a un peu de mousse qui s'échappe et puis tu bois – dans ta bouche, dans ta gorge, à l'intérieur de toi, c'est froid. Agréable. T'aimes ça.  
Quand t'as fini, tu gardes ta boisson entre les doigts et tu laisses ta tête retomber contre ton épaule, sur ta droite, du côté de la fenêtre. Tu te sens fatigué, en vérité. Absolument crevé. Alors tes yeux se promènent dehors sans ton consentement explicite et tu vois la route, toujours pareille, lentement défiler – et cette fois-ci, tu ne sursautes qu'à peine en sentant la main de Niji se poser sur ta cuisse.

« Ça m'fait du bien, qu'il te dit. De partir, comme ça. »

Il soupire et tous les mots qu'il vient de dire tombent dans l'oubli.  
D'un geste rapide et sec, tu chasses sa main de ta jambe et t'y fous la tienne à la place ; mais à aucun instant tu ne prends la peine de lui dire que tu sais pas, toi. Tu sais pas si ça te fait du bien ou pas. Depuis que vous êtes partis, t'es mal à l'aise-  
Mais maintenant, au moins, tu te dis soudain, tu crois que tu sais ce qui va pas.

Et ça t'fait penser à hier, tout ça.  
Et bordel, tu le réalises seulement maintenant, mais c'est qu'il s'en est passé des trucs, depuis hier.

* * *

Hier, t'étais pas au bar quand Niji est arrivé.

C'était une journée normale, pourtant ; c'était pas une de ces journées où tu finissais plus tôt parce que le patron, pour une raison obscure, l'avait décidé, et c'était pas une de ces journées où comme par miracle ou par malheur, tu savais jamais trop, t'avais congé. C'était une journée tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, où t'étais censé bosser au bar dès le début de l'après-midi, jusqu'au bout de la soirée – et pourtant, t'étais pas là quand Niji est arrivé.

T'apprendras plus tard que le patron était plutôt fâché ; il te voyait pas arriver, et il pensait que tu séchais le taf, et ça le faisait chier parce que c'est un truc que t'as encore jamais fait. Kise, lui, il essayait de le calmer, plus ou moins – et en même temps il devait gérer tout seul le nombre de clients qui se faisait de plus en plus important au fur et à mesure qu'avançait la soirée, que tombait la nuit dehors.  
T'apprendras plus tard que Nijimura a débarqué au crépuscule, et que le premier truc qu'il a fait, c'est te chercher de ses yeux gris – mais peut-être que tu le sauras jamais, parce que c'est pas dit qu'on te le raconte, ni même qu'on l'ait remarqué, aussi.

« Il est pas là, Shougo-kun ? », qu'il a demandé, l'air moqueur et peut-être un peu inquiet.

- parce que t'étais pas là, en effet.

C'était quasiment neuf heures et la nuit était tombée quand t'as enfin pu pousser la porte du bar et sérieux, à ce moment-là, t'avais presque aucune idée de c'que tu foutais là.  
Maintenant encore, les souvenirs que t'en as sont plutôt flous ; t'essaies bien d'y réfléchir, mais y'a rien qui te vient à l'esprit à part un bon mal de crâne et l'impression que si souvenirs il y a, mieux vaudrait qu'ils restent enfouis.

Tu te rappelles avoir entendu le patron gueuler _bordel, Haizaki, c'est pas trop tôt ! Tu cherches à t'faire virer, ou quoi ?!_, puis t'as senti une insulte mourir au bord de ses lèvres à l'instant même où il t'a vu.  
Tu te rappelles avoir remarqué Kise à l'autre bout de la salle, un plateau dans chaque main et une nana qui lui collait au cul, te lancer un regard d'abord plein de reproches, puis complètement déboussolé, complètement perdu-  
Et tu te rappelles Nijimura, _Niji_, qu'était là bien avant toi, depuis tu savais pas trop quand, tu savais pas trop comment, tu savais pas trop pourquoi, et tu l'as tout juste aperçu courir vers toi avant de sentir ses deux mains se plaquer fort sur tes épaules, d'un seul coup, comme ça.

« Haizaki ! Il s'est exclamé, et il avait l'air dans tous ses états. 'tain, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Me dis pas qu'tu t'es encore battu ?! »

Il avait l'air super en colère et t'avais pas envie de parler, alors, t'as repoussé ses bras, et tu t'es dégagé.

« Lâche-moi », t'as dit, mais ta voix sonnait pas comme d'habitude.

Encore maintenant, tu supposes que c'est le bel œil au beurre noir que t'avais – et que t'as toujours – qui l'a empêché de te frapper, à ce moment-là.  
Mais du coup, il s'est tu, il a rien dit, il a rien fait. Il a laissé couler et t'as pu entendre le silence, enfin, le presque-calme dans toute cette espèce de grand fouillis de voix qu'est toujours le bar où tu travailles.

« Haizaki, a finalement lâché Nijimura – l'air un peu embêté, et ça t'a surpris. Faut qu'on parle. »

T'as pas eu le temps de dire non qu'il avait déjà agrippé ton poignet et qu'il t'attirait dehors ; l'instant d'après, il te plaquait contre le mur de pierres tièdes le plus proche et dans la foulée, il t'apprenait que pour aujourd'hui, ton patron te donnait congé. Eh bah, t'as pensé, ça t'avançait vachement, vu toutes les heures que t'avais déjà manquées... mais au moins, ça voulait dire que tu serais pas renvoyé, et ça, c'était plutôt cool, en soi.  
Tu t'es dit que tu devrais te ramener au boulot avec un œil tuméfié plus souvent, et cette idée était tellement malsaine, dégoûtante et à la fois plaisante que t'as ricané.

C'est le poing de Niji qui t'a ramené sur Terre lorsque ce connard l'a balancé dans le mur, à deux centimètres de ton visage à peine.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il a demandé sur un ton dur et autoritaire.  
– C'est rien, t'as répondu du tac-au-tac. Laisse tomber. »

Là encore, t'avais la tête à moitié dans les vapes et tu te voyais mal lui raconter que t'avais passé la moitié de la journée allongé dans ton salon, assommé, et que jusqu'à tout à l'heure t'avais encore la bouche qui pissait le sang de partout et la joue enflée ; et puis, tu te voyais mal lui expliquer qu'en te réveillant t'avais dû appeler l'ambulance, parce que y'avait encore pire que toi à s'occuper, y'avait encore pire que toi dans cette baraque. Tu te voyais mal lui décrire comment t'avais essayé de gueuler alors que t'avais plus de voix et mal jusqu'aux cordes vocales, comment tu _l'_avais vu détaler et comment t'avais entendu les sirènes hurler – tu te voyais mal lui faire comprendre à quel point ça avait été le bordel dans ta tête, et à quel point ça l'était encore, et à quel point tu pigeais plus rien et à quel point t'avais juste envie de disparaître, là, ou de t'endormir et de plus jamais te réveiller.

Mais penser tout ça, c'était oublier quel genre de type c'était vraiment, Nijimura.

« Non, c'est pas rien », il a craché, et il avait l'air plus hors de lui que jamais.

Et quand t'as pas répondu, quand t'arrivais plus qu'à te concentrer sur les battements faibles de ton cœur, la coquille vide qu'aurait déjà dû être devenu ton corps à cette heure-ci et, à côté de ça, non, par-dessus tout, l'agréable odeur du parfum que portait Niji, il t'a frappé.  
Un bon coup entre les côtes, juste là où ça fait mal – ça t'a réveillé, t'as sursauté, t'as failli lui rendre son coup et il t'en a empêché de justesse.

« Écoute-moi bien, abruti. J'te l'ai déjà dit, non ? J'ai pas envie d'retrouver ton cadavre sur le trottoir en rentrant chez moi ! Alors maintenant, tu vas m'raconter ce qui s'est passé, sinon- »

Il s'est arrêté au beau milieu de sa phrase.  
Avec le peu d'énergie qu'il te restait, ou simplement la volonté que t'avais encore, t'avais balancé ton poing contre son torse, et même si c'était pas bien fort, même si t'avais sûrement pas réussi à lui couper le souffle, à l'empêcher de respirer, ça avait eu le mérite, au moins, de le stopper.

« Bon..., t'as dit alors, et tu sentais que tu devais forcer les mots à sortir d'entre tes lèvres un peu enflées, un peu bleutées. Okay. Okay, j'vais t'dire. »

Au fur et à mesure que tu parlais, tu sentais la force te revenir.  
Tu savais pas trop si t'avais vraiment envie de tout lui expliquer, en fait ; mais tu te souvenais de lui avoir déjà raconté quelques trucs, et tu te rappelais qu'il les avait pas mal pris, et... Tu savais pas trop – t'avais juste l'impression qu'il fallait. Que c'était inévitable. Le regard gris de Nijimura te fixait et te sondait et _il fallait_, et c'était tout.

« C'est... mon frère, t'as fini par lâcher, et bizarrement les mots ont pas fait aussi mal qu'ils auraient dû – peut-être parce que, dans le fond, depuis longtemps, tu t'y attendais. C'est mon frère. Ma mère à l'hosto. »

Après ça, Nijimura n'a pas répondu. Alors, seulement, tu t'es demandé si t'avais pas fait une connerie – et t'as senti une espèce de panique s'emparer de toi, monter dans tes tripes et tes poumons et partout dans ta poitrine, et t'as songé que peut-être il allait te détester. Que peut-être il allait te trouver con, ou faible, ou inutile, ou que peut-être il allait t'emmener à l'hosto et t'y abandonner ; que peut-être il allait te foutre une claque, te dire de pas t'inquiéter, que peut-être il allait poser une main sur ton épaule ou sur ta joue et te regarder droit dans les yeux et-  
Il t'a pas regardé. Il t'a pas touché. Il t'a même pas effleuré, en fait. Et toi, tu sentais tes mains et tes bras et tout ton corps qui tremblait ; t'avais l'impression de vivre un cataclysme à l'intérieur, comme un ouragan dans tes pensées, un volcan en éruption dans ta tête et trop de bruit partout, alors que vous étiez seuls derrière le bar au début d'une belle nuit de plein été.

Puis, contre toute attente, Niji a soupiré.

Il a soupiré, avec un air abattu, mais pas autant que toi quand même, et là, seulement, non, _enfin_, il t'a touché : il a tendu sa main, il l'a posée sur ton crâne, trop doucement, et il t'a attiré contre lui d'un coup, et il a passé ses deux bras autour de toi, et il t'a serré contre son torse, trop délicatement, et tu pouvais sentir l'odeur de son shampooing et de sa chaleur à la base de son cou et sur le coup, t'as même pas trouvé le courage de te fâcher.

Le reste de tes souvenirs de la soirée est un peu flou – et t'as l'impression de te battre contre toi-même quand t'essaies de les retrouver. Vaguement, tu te rappelles ses mains, qui étaient dans ton dos puis soudain contre ta nuque, dans tes cheveux, à tes joues ; puis tu te rappelles ses lèvres, un peu trop sèches, et sa langue contre la tienne, un goût d'alcool fort qu'il a glissé dans ta bouche – tes yeux, qui se sont fermés tout seuls, encore ses mains, et les petits mouvements doux qu'elles faisaient contre ta peau, tes épaules, puis quand elles ont attrapé tes poings fermés.  
A cet instant-là, t'as pas dû avoir tellement le temps ni l'envie de réfléchir, parce que y'a comme un gros blanc dans ce que tu te rappelles et puis après, c'est de son appart' dont tu te souviens ; enfin.  
L'entrée, le claquement de la porte lorsqu'il l'a balancée sans s'en soucier, le fracas d'un bibelot qu'est tombé sur ton passage, puis le grincement de la porte de sa chambre et tu crois bien qu'à un moment il t'a porté, et aussi la fraîcheur de ses draps où t'avais jamais plus qu'alors rêvé de te perdre et de te noyer.

Tu te souviens de son air concentré et un peu sévère lorsqu'il a voulu te soigner un minimum, appliquer un peu de désinfectant sur une plaie encore ouverte, alors que toi tu ne savais plus que faire et t'avais tout le corps tendu, crispé, qui ne demandait qu'à être enlacé caressé embrassé _aimé_ jusqu'au petit matin – tu te souviens de ses mots, ceux qu'il t'a murmurés, à mi-voix, dans un souffle chaud qui sentait un peu l'alcool et un peu la menthe, sans que tu saches trop pourquoi, des trucs comme _ça va aller_ et _t'en fais pas_ et _j'te laisse pas rentrer ce soir_ et _j'suis là_.

Et c'était vrai – il était là.  
Et il t'a fait l'amour, cette nuit-là. Et t'as à peine protesté, parce qu'il en avait envie et qu'il a suffi qu'il enlève ses vêtements pour que tu ne puisses plus réfléchir à rien ni personne d'autre que lui – Nijimura.  
Peut-être que si maintenant tu revoyais la scène dans ta tête tu rirais en te remémorant la douceur de ses caresses et la tendresse du moindre de ses gestes, les précautions qu'il prenait avant d'effleurer chaque partie de ton corps, l'attention qu'il portait à ne jamais cesser ni de t'embrasser doucement, ni de te garder au plus près de lui.

Toujours est-il que, d'un bout à l'autre, tu l'as laissé faire, tu t'es laissé faire ; et c'était pas ta première fois, ni la sienne d'ailleurs, mais le temps que ça a duré, tu t'es senti bien, en sécurité, et _aimé_-  
Largement plus aimé que ce que tu ne l'étais vraiment, sans doute.

Le lendemain matin, tu t'es réveillé au rythme de sa respiration, lente et chaude contre ta peau nue.  
Sur le coup, t'as pas bien compris où t'étais, et encore moins ce que tu foutais là ; mais y'avait Nijimura, dans ton dos, un de ses bras balancé par-dessus ta hanche, et tu reposais sur son autre avant-bras, et tu baignais dans une espèce d'univers tiède, moite, agréable, comme une définition des soirs d'été, et t'étais trop à l'aise pour avoir envie de bouger. En fait, cette idée t'a même pas traversé l'esprit, t'y as même pas pensé : le premier truc que t'as voulu faire, c'est refermer les yeux et retrouver l'étreinte bouillante de celui qui t'avait enlacé, et t'enlaçait encore.

Tu l'as fait, ça a duré dix bonnes minutes, ou peut-être un peu plus, et après, t'étais de retour à la case départ. C'est-à-dire allongé, immobile, Niji dans ton dos, à peine la couverture sur tes jambes et pas un vêtement contre ta peau ; le regard perdu dans le vague, les idées perdues dans l'air, des envies difficiles à définir et des souvenirs pas vraiment clairs. T'étais sûr que la nuit avait été aussi torride qu'agréable et délicieuse, mais t'avais tellement mal partout que t'arrivais même plus à savoir ce qui, de ta tête, ton œil encore boursoufflé, tes mollets ou ton cul te faisait souffrir le plus.

Les yeux mi-clos, t'as inspiré un peu d'air entre tes lèvres et bordel, toute cette chambre puait Nijimura et le sexe et toi à plein nez – mais c'était la première fois que t'y venais, la première fois que t'y étais, et t'as pas pu empêcher ton regard un peu curieux de s'y promener. Sur l'armoire devant toi, par exemple, celle dont la porte arborait un grand miroir, et dans laquelle devaient être rangés – ou entassés, tu savais pas, ça dépendait de si Niji était comme toi ou pas – les vêtements du gars derrière toi. Puis sur le plafond, aussi, parce que y'avait une craquelure dans un coin, et que ça s'étendait en ramifications tordues comme les racines d'un vieil arbre coupé ; et sur le sol, bien propre, et la table de chevet, juste face à toi, juste un peu au-dessus. Une petite lampe qui s'allumait en appuyant sur un bouton, un paquet de mouchoirs tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, un livre fermé dont dépassait un marque-page et-

Un cadre photo.  
Tu t'attendais pas à en trouver un là et ça t'a surpris, tellement que t'as fait l'effort, malgré la douleur, de remonter jusqu'au bout du lit ; puis tes yeux plongeaient sur le cadre et alors, seulement, t'as vu. T'as tout vu. Tu l'as vu – lui.

Un type. Juste un type, tout seul, un gars plus jeune que toi – probablement, quoique tu savais pas trop. Et puis, de beaux cheveux rouges, une mèche un peu plus longue au milieu du visage, et décidément sa gueule te disait quelque chose.  
Des cheveux rouges, des yeux assortis, et plus de léger sourire, cette fois ; mais tu l'avais déjà vu, ce mec, et c'était ce cousin ou ce parent de Nijimura qui trônait en photo sur la table basse du salon, mais aussi cet abruti qui posait avec Niji sur un autre cadre que t'avais déjà aperçu dans l'entrée, et sur un présentoir à photos accroché dans la cuisine, et-  
Et là, sur ce cadre précis, juste là, cet enfoiré qu'avait plus l'air tellement plus jeune que toi, en fin de compte, il était avec Nijimura ; il devait être assis, ou debout peut-être, tu savais pas, tu t'en foutais, tu voyais que son buste et ça te suffisait, parce que Niji était juste derrière lui, les bras tendrement passés autour de ses épaules alors que ce mec tirait une gueule pas possible, et il souriait, pas lui, non, mais Niji – il souriait, d'un beau sourire que t'avais jamais vu à ses lèvres toujours crispées ou sèches ou sérieuses ou complètement ailleurs, et bordel, sur le coup, ça te faisait mal jusqu'au fin fond de ta poitrine, comme une barre de métal qu'on t'enfoncerait dans le bide.

A ce moment-là, t'as senti les muscles sur lesquels t'étais couché commencer à bouger.  
L'instant d'après, l'étreinte de Niji autour de ta taille se resserrait, et tu sentais la chaleur de sa peau envahir ton dos au grand complet ; et puis, y'a eu ses lèvres contre ta nuque, son nez dans tes cheveux, il est descendu un peu, et les baisers rapides dont il a parsemé tes omoplates, les caresses légères qu'il a répandues le long de tes côtes.  
Bizarrement, ça a un peu assoupli la barre de métal fichée en toi, et t'as été mieux.

« Niji..., t'as dit, encore à moitié dans les vapes et à moitié choqué, à moitié endolori. C'type, là... C'est qui ? »

T'as même pas pris le temps de te fâcher, non, de remarquer que ses épaules étaient plus larges que les tiennes, et encore moins de t'énerver à ce sujet – fallait que tu saches.  
Dans ton dos, il a bâillé avant de soupirer.

« Ah... t'as vraiment besoin de demander ça maintenant ? »

A son ton, t'as deviné qu'il se marrait un peu, comme s'il se moquait gentiment de toi (il l'avait déjà fait tellement, tellement de fois), et il a mordillé le lobe de ton oreille pour te faire frissonner entre ses bras.

« F-Fais pas chier, t'as bredouillé comme t'as pu, en essayant de lui balancer un coup de coude – sans succès. Vas-y, dis, c'est qui c'mec ? »

Là encore, il a marqué une petite pause, puis il a soupiré.

« Bon, bon..., il s'est résigné. C'est... Akashi. »

Encore une légère pause mais, avant que tu n'aies pu insister ni demander quoi que ce soit, il a lâché :

« Mon ex. »

Et son foutu cadre photo de merde, sur le coup, t'as eu envie de le lui faire bouffer.  
Il a été plus rapide que toi, cependant, et avant que tu n'aies eu le temps de te débattre, de te lever, de le virer, de le frapper et de l'engueuler, il a serré plus fort son bras qui était tout contre toi, tout en étendant celui sur lequel t'étais couché ; après ça, il a visé le joli cadre sur sa table de chevet et, d'un petit coup sec stratégiquement placé, il l'a fait tomber.  
Face contre terre, et _Akashi_ contre la table.

« Mais laisse tomber, qu'il a alors essayé de te faire avaler. J'pense plus à lui, de toute façon. »

Franchement, sa réponse t'a foutu hors de toi : et maintenant que t'y repenses, ça te fiche encore sur les nerfs, ça te met encore en colère, rien que ça – non. _Tout_ ça. Akashi, son ex, cette histoire, tout ça. Le fait que le jour de votre première rencontre, et c'était y'a quelques mois à peine, Nijimura venait de se faire plaquer, à ce qu'il t'avait raconté du moins, et l'idée que ce soit cet enfoiré de rouquin-là qui l'ait tracé de sa vie, cet enfoiré de rouquin-là qui l'ait poussé à, un soir comme ça, passer la porte du bar pour noyer sa peine dans l'alcool fort et la voix rauque des chanteuses trop maquillées – tout ça.

Le fait que tu devrais éprouver quelque reconnaissance pour ce type, peut-être, parce qu'après tout c'était grâce à lui que tu connaissais Nijimura et que t'avais pu passer une nuit dans son lit, ne t'a même pas traversé l'esprit.  
A la place, c'était le fait que la voix de Niji était encore pleine de regrets et d'une tristesse qu'il ne faisait même pas l'effort de dissimuler ; c'était le fait que les photos de ce connard jonchaient encore tous les meubles de cette baraque, aussi ; et c'était le fait que ce gars jouait au basket, tu t'en rappelais, et que toi aussi t'y avais joué, et que ce gars avait dû coucher avec Nijimura, et que toi aussi tu l'avais fait, et tu-

T'avais l'horrible impression de n'être qu'un remplacement, un bouche-trou, un passe-temps tout juste bon à faire oublier à Niji que le mec de sa vie l'avait quitté, tout juste bon à occuper l'espace entre ses bras et lui donner bonne conscience lorsqu'il soignait cette espèce de loque humaine que t'étais, et-  
Et ça te donnait envie de pleurer.

A la place, tu t'es débattu, tu t'es levé, t'as repoussé les bras de Nijimura et tu l'as viré ; tu l'as frappé, enfin, t'as essayé, et tu l'as engueulé – tu lui as gueulé dessus aussi fort que tu pouvais.

« Tu t'fous d'ma gueule ?! T'as hurlé, et tu t'es senti comme la meuf trompée dans les séries à la con que ta mère regarde des fois, et t'as eu tellement honte de toi – tu t'es pas arrêté, toutefois. Tu me baises alors que t'as encore quinze photos de cet enfoiré dans ta baraque ?! Ah, mais c'est vrai, tu penses plus à lui, j'avais oublié ! »

T'as pas réfléchi à l'heure qu'il était, et t'as pas réfléchi vraiment à ce que tu faisais.  
Tout ce que tu te rappelles, maintenant, c'est qu'en deux minutes même pas, t'étais rhabillé, et t'étais loin des bras de Nijimura ; lui, il faisait aucun effort pour te retenir. Il avait bien essayé, au début, d'attraper ton poignet, de te garder contre lui, et de te frapper pour que tu ne bouges pas, mais t'avais tenu bon et voilà où ça t'avait mené : t'étais face à lui, hors de toi, et il te regardait avec autant d'incompréhension que d'agacement et de désarroi.

« J'vois l'truc, hein, t'as poursuivi. J'vois très bien, merci ! J'suis qu'une histoire d'un soir, c'est ça ? J't'ai fait pitié, alors tu m'as ramené comme un chaton abandonné, et t'en as profité, c'est ça ?! »

Les mots sortaient de ta bouche tellement vite que t'avais même pas le temps d'y réfléchir correctement – ça te venait à l'esprit et tu le disais, simplement.  
(Et dans tout le bordel que faisait ta tête, le brouhaha que créait ta voix, c'est pas vraiment étonnant que tu n'aies pas entendu Nijimura.)

« Fils de pute ! »

Malheureusement, c'est que lorsque t'as senti un poing s'enfoncer dans ta tronche, c'est que lorsque tu t'es senti partir sur le côté pour retomber au sol avec violence que t'as compris que peut-être, quand même, t'étais allé trop loin.  
Toujours est-il que Nijimura t'avait frappé sans retenue, comme il avait tabassé ces connards qui t'avaient agressé en pleine rue, et maintenant que t'étais par terre, il te regardait de haut, l'air plus en colère que jamais. Enfin, ça a pas duré longtemps : une, deux secondes après, il se penchait pour te ramasser par le col du t-shirt et t'étais plaqué sans ménagement contre le mur de la chambre, juste à côté de l'armoire à la porte de miroir.

A cet instant précis, les yeux gris de Niji t'ont regardé droit dans l'âme, avec une telle intensité que t'en as presque oublié à quel point t'étais trahi et fâché.

« Écoute-moi bien, Shougo- »

C'était la première fois qu'il t'appelait par ton prénom ; pas Haizaki, et pas ce « Shougo-kun » que Kise n'utilisait que pour t'emmerder, non.  
C'était la première fois qu'il t'appelait par ton prénom et depuis lors tu sais que c'est quand il t'appelle par ton prénom, justement, que t'es dans la merde – vraiment.

« Écoute-moi bien, parce que j'vais pas le répéter, espèce d'abruti. C'est mon _ex_. »

En parlant, il détachait toutes ses syllabes avec colère, comme s'il était en train d'engueuler un môme du primaire, pas encore bien capable de tout comprendre.

« Il m'a _largué_. »

Même ton. Et ça aurait dû te faire chier, mais avec le recul tu crois bien que t'étais trop surpris, trop paumé pour réagir.

« Il va se marier, bordel ! »

Et quand il t'a dit ça, oh, qu'est-ce que tu t'es senti con.

Par la suite, il t'a lâché, il a respiré un bon coup, et il a fini par se calmer ; mais en voyant ton air hébété, non, pire que ça encore, il t'a empoigné par les épaules, il t'a regardé droit dans les yeux, il t'a secoué doucement. Il t'a parlé, il t'a marmonné un truc comme _désolé_ ou _pardon_ ou quelque chose du genre, et puis il a pris ton poignet, il a posé le front sur ton épaule – il a fermé les yeux, respiré ton odeur, t'as pas bougé. Il s'est écarté, ensuite, il t'a demandé de le suivre, il t'a sorti _regarde_, il a fouillé dans un tiroir de la commode à l'entrée et il t'a planté sous le nez une enveloppe blanche à son nom, derrière laquelle c'était signé _Akashi Seijuurou_ et une adresse qui te disait rien. T'as fixé le truc sans comprendre, puis Niji l'a ouvert, il en a sorti une carte et il a grogné entre ses dents : _regarde, il a même eu le culot de m'inviter_-  
Et tout d'un coup t'avais oublié ta colère contre Nijimura et ta barre de métal dans la poitrine et toute la rage, jusqu'à l'idée même que t'étais peut-être qu'un remplacement inutile ou un bouche-trou ou une connerie du genre ; et tout d'un coup t'as plus eu qu'envie d'exploser, là, maintenant, tout de suite, et d'aller à cette adresse derrière l'enveloppe et de casser la gueule au connard qu'avait osé-

Osé quoi, déjà ?  
T'en savais rien, mais putain, ce mec, tu le détestais. Tu le détestes encore, d'ailleurs.

T'as dit à Niji, _j'vais l'buter_ – et après, t'as pas attendu sa réponse. T'as fait le tour de l'appart', t'es allé dans la cuisine, dans le salon, puis dans la chambre, et t'as ramassé tous les cadres et tous les porte-photos où y'avait sa gueule, à ce fils de pute (parce que le vrai fils de pute dans l'histoire, c'était pas Nijimura, en fin de compte, c'était cet Akashi et personne pourrait plus t'enlever cette idée de la tête), et une fois que ça a été fait, t'as tout ramené dans l'entrée, là où Niji t'attendait.  
Tu l'as regardé droit dans les yeux avec le feu de la colère et de la détermination immature dans les pupilles, et t'as tout foutu par terre. Tout jeté au sol. Les cadres, les photos, tout. Puis, t'as pris le dernier cadre qu'il restait, et tu l'as balancé – aussi fort que t'as pu. T'emmerdais les voisins d'en bas, accessoirement. Tu t'en es pas soucié deux secondes – tu l'as balancé, et t'as tout bousillé. Tout explosé.

Y'avait des morceaux de verre plein le sol, après, mais tu te sentais un peu mieux.

Nijimura, lui, il t'a regardé avec un drôle d'air et il est retourné dans la chambre. De là-bas, il t'a lancé _mets tes chaussures_, avec une voix un peu désespérée, un peu paumée aussi, et c'était le genre d'ordre auquel personne pouvait désobéir – même pas toi.  
Quand il est revenu, trois minutes après, t'avais tes chaussures aux pieds et lui, il était complètement rhabillé, chaussé, coiffé. Alors, seulement, il est venu vers toi ; d'une main, il a attrapé son porte-monnaie et ses clés, et de l'autre, il a choppé ton poignet. Il l'a serré super fort.

« Hé, attends ! T'as protesté. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! »

Il t'a tiré par le bras et il t'a traîné dehors, puis il a fermé la porte, puis vous êtes descendus. En bas de l'immeuble, il a fait quelques pas et il a déverrouillé une voiture, qui devait être la sienne ; il a ouvert la porte, il t'a balancé dedans, il a fait le tour, il est monté à tes côtés.  
Il a verrouillé les portes avant même que t'essaies de les ouvrir et il a tourné la clé de contact dans le tableau de bord.

« Nijimura ?! Tu t'es exclamé, parce que tu paniquais un peu, quand même. Bordel, Niji ! Tu fous quoi ?! Où on va ?!  
– Ta gueule, Haizaki. »

Le moteur enclenché vrombissait doucement quand il a soupiré, et penché la tête sur le volant. Fermé les yeux. Gardé le silence, rien qu'un instant.  
(Et toi, t'étais tellement déboussolé que t'as rien osé dire.)

« On se barre, qu'il a fini par déclarer, et cette fois il était sûr de lui, peut-être trop. J'en ai ma claque, on se barre, loin de tout ce bordel. »

Quelques minutes encore, et après avoir tempêté un peu, gueulé un peu, juré un peu, tu t'es calmé.  
Quelques minutes encore, et la bagnole de Niji s'engageait sur l'autoroute à cent vingt à l'heure, un beau jour de plein été.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 2 ! Merci d'avoir lu ! :)  
On remarquera, au passage, que j'ai fait l'effort de décrire un baiser, pour une fois... Huhu. J'espère que c'était pas trop raté XD Des fois j'essaie des trucs comme ça, mais généralement je me plante pas mal... n_n  
Oh, sinon ! Le chapitre 3 sera le dernier. Je le posterai la semaine prochaine si je suis encore vivante (comprenez par là que j'ai mes examens la semaine prochaine et que je vais essayer d'y survivre). xD En espérant vous revoir la prochaine fois~


	3. Troisième partie

Coucou tout le monde ! Voici, comme promis, le dernier chapitre de cette... longue histoire pas si longue que ça. (Eh oui, j'ai survécu à mes examens ! xD)

Voici donc un chapitre un peu plus court que les deux autres, sans flash-back, qui sert plus de résolution et de conclusion que d'autre chose. J'ai essayé d'écrire une scène qui se rapproche plus ou moins d'un lime mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir réussi... bref, vous verrez bien. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture :)

J'en profite pour répondre à **Blondie : **Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ça me touche beaucoup, ce que tu dis ;w; Déjà, rien que de me dire que ma fic est l'une de celles que tu as préféré lire, c'est... je suis émue TwT Et si en plus tu n'aimes pas trop les longs chapitres ni la deuxième personne d'ordinaire, eh bien... je suis d'autant plus contente d'avoir réussi à te les faire apprécier le temps de cette histoire ! :3 Franchement, merci pour tous tes compliments. x3 J'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents ! :3

* * *

**Le sort en est jeté**

Troisième partie

Ce matin, en partant, t'étais mal à l'aise.  
Pendant de longues minutes, ou de longues heures, tu sais pas vraiment, vous n'avez pas parlé, Nijimura et toi : vous vous êtes tus, et vous avez roulé. Chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Et tu ne savais pas à quoi réfléchissait Niji, mais toi, c'étaient les événements de la veille et Akashi et ce que tu venais de faire que t'avais en tête.

Jusqu'à ce que soit passée la première heure de voyage (ou de fuite), en fait, t'as ressassé tout ça, sans parvenir à aucune conclusion.  
Après ça, ça t'a fait chier et t'as décidé de laisser tomber. Tu savais ni ce que t'allait devenir, ni ce que Nijimura allait te faire, ni même où il allait t'emmener et encore moins pourquoi il faisait tout ça ; tu savais pas ce qu'il adviendrait de votre relation non plus, à Niji et toi. Mais t'as jamais été un homme de réflexion, et les idées philosophiques, les grandes interrogations, toutes ces conneries, c'est pas ton truc : alors, t'as décidé de laisser tomber.

Qui vivra verra, advienne que pourra, et tout ce bordel. _Alea jacta est_ – le sort en est jeté.

C'est alors que tes yeux se sont mis à glisser sur Nijimura, à parcourir ses mains, ses doigts longs et fins contre le volant, ses muscles qu'on voit bien trop sous son t-shirt étroit. T'as commencé à te sentir mal à l'aise, mais pas pire qu'avant, plutôt... différemment-  
Et maintenant, y'a une espèce d'adrénaline qui court partout dans tes veines.

Maintenant, vous avez mangé, Niji et toi, et le malaise de ce matin, cette espèce de peur de l'inconnu ou de regret par rapport à ce que t'as fait ou tu sais pas trop quoi exactement, a presque complètement disparu – ça s'est vachement atténué, du moins.  
A la place, c'est un nouveau feu qui te consume, et plus t'y penses, plus tu te dis que les baisers passionnés sur le parking de l'aire d'autoroute n'ont rien arrangé.

Tu sais pas combien de temps vous avez passé sur l'aire de repos, en début d'après-midi, ni depuis combien de temps vous vous êtes remis à rouler, mais t'as l'impression que ça fait longtemps et même pas une heure en même temps. Si tu penches un peu la tête et regardes le tableau de bord, par delà ses mains, derrière le volant, tu peux voir que le niveau d'essence a vachement baissé depuis ce matin et tu demandes combien de temps vous pourrez encore rouler.  
Combien de temps ça va encore durer.

Tu lui poses pas la question, mais tu te dis que peut-être il a prévu de foncer tout droit jusqu'à ce que le compteur soit à zéro, jusqu'à ce que la panne sèche vous force à vous arrêter, et à ce moment-là vous serez peut-être à Hiroshima – ou peut-être pas, en fait. Tu regardes par la fenêtre et tu n'arrives pas à lire ce qui est écrit sur les panneaux parce que tout défile trop vite. Ça fait loin, Hiroshima. Vachement loin de chez toi, de chez vous, de l'hôpital où se trouve ta mère et de la taule où ils ont dû emmener ton frère ; ça fait loin d'Akashi, aussi, probablement, et ça fait _loin de tout ce bordel_, comme disait Niji.  
À quelque chose comme quatre ou cinq heures de l'après-midi, tu crois que tu commences à comprendre ce qu'il entendait par là.

D'un coté, tu penses à quand la nuit tombera et tu te demandes ce qui se passera, à ce moment-là ; d'un côté, tu penses à quand vous reviendrez et t'oses pas imaginer quelles emmerdes vous aurez, à ce moment-là. Tu songes que les gens vont peut-être vous chercher, que le patron va s'fâcher et gueuler sur Kise et répéter _il fout quoi ?!_, que ton frère va raconter _mais non, j'sais pas où il est_ et sans doute qu'on le croira pas, même si c'est vrai-  
Et d'un autre côté tu juges tout ça et tu conclus que c'est pas si mal, peut-être, en fait. L'idée de Kise qui se fait hurler dessus à ta place, celle de ton frère qu'on interroge jusqu'à l'autre bout de la nuit parce qu'il est pas foutu d'expliquer aux flics où est son cadet, mineur et sous sa responsabilité, tout ça te plaît et tu sens la pression en toi s'amoindrir, petit à petit.

Bien sûr, si vous vous faites choper, vous êtes morts, Niji et toi. Parce qu'il a sans doute lâché son boulot pour t'embarquer comme ça, parce que t'as séché le tien pour te laisser entraîner, parce que légalement tu crois bien qu'il aurait pas le droit de faire un truc pareil – mais t'es le genre de mec qu'a toujours adoré flirter avec le danger, et encore une fois, t'aimes ça.

Contrairement à ce que tu croyais, quand le voyant à côté de la jauge de carburant de la bagnole commence à clignoter en orange, Nijimura ne s'arrête pas, ne soupire pas, et ne décide pas que c'en est assez, ne met pas fin à cette épopée ; il regarde l'icône et sa jauge, simplement, avec dédain, et il se glisse dans la première station-service au bord de la route et il te dit _va te dégourdir les jambes, ça t'fera du bien.  
_Toi, t'obéis pas tout de suite : tu le regardes sortir de la voiture, avec son t-shirt noir contre ses abdominaux et son bermuda et son corps trop bien foutu, puis tu te rappelles cette nuit et ce matin, quand tu l'avais à poils et contre toi, et tu peux pas t'empêcher de penser que peut-être, ça te manque un peu.

La chaleur de son corps et l'étreinte de ses bras – mais pas les engueulades, pas les photos de son ex partout dans la baraque, pas le verre brisé sur le parquet propre, et pas ses doigts serrés contre ton poignet.  
Tu te demandes si ça va mieux, depuis, et t'es obligé d'avouer que tu sais pas trop ; et en même temps, tu sais pas non plus si ça vaut vraiment la peine de se prendre la tête pour tout ça. Peut-être que faudrait faire comme Niji a l'air de vouloir faire, s'embarquer dans la voiture et foncer sur l'autoroute à perte de vue, jusqu'à ce que les éléments vous arrêtent, jusqu'à ce que la nuit ou la faim ou la mort, simplement, vous choppe au vol et vous libère de tout le reste-  
Peut-être que faudrait tout oublier, laisser tomber tout ce qu'il s'est passé ; faire une croix sur ta mère, sur ton frère, sur son ex, ne plus jamais en parler et recommencer une nouvelle vie depuis le début, dans un coin où vous connaissez personne, sans papiers et avec une nouvelle identité créée de toutes pièces.

T'imagines bien le truc, ouais : une nouvelle vie où il serait ton mec et tu serais le sien, quelque part dans un village paumé où n'habitent que des vieux, et vous passeriez vos journées à les emmerder – ce serait marrant.

Tu sursautes quand Niji frappe contre la fenêtre, pour te faire comprendre qu'il a fini de faire le plein. Tu t'es pas dégourdi les jambes, finalement ; alors, tu décides de te lever, enfin, et tu sors de la voiture. Il ferme la caisse, tu poses une main sur son bras et il t'embrasse comme si c'était normal, mais tu dis rien, tu fais rien, cette fois. Vous allez payer l'essence, il achète quelques gâteaux et sucreries au passage, et quelques minutes plus tard vous êtes à nouveau dans sa bagnole, vous roulez à nouveau, et vous vous en allez, vous partez à nouveau.

Loin.

« Haizaki, qu'il ne tarde pas à lancer, et tu réalises que t'adores la façon dont ton nom claque contre ses lèvres. Comment tu t'sens ? »

La question te surprend un peu.  
Tu te vois pas trop lui dire que t'hésites entre te prendre la tête sur toutes les emmerdes que vous fuyez et décider de tout virer de ta mémoire, en fait.

« J'sais pas, tu réponds alors franchement. Et toi ?  
– Mieux que ce matin. »

Tu supposes que ça vaut pour toi aussi, alors tu hoches la tête.  
Après ça, il rétorque plus rien et cette ébauche de conversation se perd dans les airs ; et il fait toujours chaud, et t'es toujours mal à l'aise, et t'es pas vraiment plus avancé, mais au moins, tu sais à peu près comment tu vas – _mieux que ce matin_.

Vous roulez encore pendant des heures et tu ressasses les événements, en boucle, inlassablement.  
Ta mère, ton frère, Akashi, ce matin, l'impression d'être trahi, puis les baisers sur l'aire d'autoroute, la sensation de liberté, l'impression de fuir, l'ultime question – quand allez-vous vous arrêter ? Allez-vous seulement vous arrêter ? Et ensuite, et après ?  
T'es pas sûr que tu pourras continuer comme ça encore longtemps et t'es pas sûr que tu supporterais que la voiture se stoppe, simplement.

Que vous rentriez ou pas, c'est pareil : à un moment, faudra bien s'arrêter, faudra bien faire un choix. Faudra bien dire _c'est bon, on est allés assez loin_ et avouer que vous avez atteint les limites de la fuite et du _on se barre_. Et à ce moment-là, faudra savoir : ta mère, elle va devenir quoi ? Et ton frère ? Et toi ? T'es qui pour Nijimura ? Et lui, il va faire quoi ?  
C'est un vrai cul-de-sac et t'en as marre de réfléchir, alors tu tournes la tête.

Dehors, y'a le soleil qui décline gentiment. Comme si de rien n'était. Lentement, il entame sa descente, colore tout le ciel et le haut des bâtiments en orange, et il est en train de mettre fin à cette journée comme s'il terminait n'importe quel autre jour de l'année – et sur le coup, t'as peur que la fin du jour signifie la fin de _vous_, mais-  
Dedans, face à toi maintenant, y'a Nijimura, et rien que de le voir, ça te calme. Tu sais pas pourquoi. Il a les mains toujours bien fixes sur le volant, les doigts presque trop serrés contre le cuir de l'objet, les avant-bras nus et visibles, le t-shirt noir qui lui colle à la peau. De la sueur à la base de la nuque, les cheveux décoiffés, un peu. Une mèche qui colle à son front, une autre contre sa tempe. L'air renfrogné, mais en même temps, sérieux et concentré. Les yeux gris rivés sur la route, devant lui – et toi, là, juste comme ça, tu te mets à le fixer.

L'idée que ce mec ait pu sortir avec l'autre connard et garder autant de photos de lui même alors qu'il te côtoyait toi te donne envie de gerber.  
(En vrai, l'idée que ce mec ait pu aimer un autre homme que toi au point de toujours y penser après pareille rupture te donne envie de crever.)

Tu le diras jamais à voix haute, mais sur le coup, t'as envie que Nijimura tourne la tête et qu'il te regarde, avec ses beaux gris.  
(Tu le diras jamais à voix haute, mais sur le coup, t'as envie que Nijimura oublie cet enfoiré d'Akashi et ne regarde plus que toi, et t'es prêt à oublier ton frère et ta mère et même ton boulot pour lui.)

« Hé, Niji... »

Tu finis par ouvrir la bouche et gémir plus que prononcer son nom, mais le reste de la phrase se meurt au bord de tes lèvres.  
Tu sais ce qui va pas, tu t'es dit – et ce qui va pas, justement, c'est ça. Tout ça. Akashi. Sa tronche que t'arrives pas à te sortir de la tête. La manière dont Nijimura t'a regardé quand t'as jeté toutes ses photos par terre et la façon dont il t'a menti, dont il a essayé de te faire croire qu'il pensait plus à lui.  
(T'es jaloux à en mourir et c'est le pire truc que t'aies jamais ressenti.)

« Quoi ?  
– T'y penses toujours ? »

Enfin, il tourne la tête et pose les yeux sur toi. Il a l'air agacé.

« A quoi ? »

Tu ricanes, l'air mauvais. Tu sais très bien que la réponse est _oui_, de toute façon.

« Au mec que t'aimes, débile. Akashi, là. »

L'espace d'un instant, Niji a l'air surpris – puis il fronce les sourcils et te balance une claque à l'arrière de la tête et bordel, ça faisait longtemps que t'y avais plus eu droit, à ça.

« C'est toi l'débile, Haizaki, qu'il te lance alors avec un long soupir. Oui, j'y pense encore, mais j'aimerais l'oublier, tu vois, et sinon... Tu crois vraiment que si je l'aimais encore, j'aurais couché avec toi ? »

Sa réponse te fait écarquiller les yeux en grand mais il te laisse pas le temps de réfléchir-

« Ça fait depuis ce matin que j'veux te le demander, continue-t-il, mais t'as vraiment une si mauvaise estime de moi ? Sérieux, tu me prends pour le dernier des enfoirés, ou bien ? Écoute, j'sais bien que j'ai fait une connerie, et que j'aurais pas dû garder autant de trucs, et que j'aurais dû oublier Akashi de toute façon, mais... »

Pause.  
T'es pendu à ses lèvres, parce que tu comprends rien et tu respires plus.

« Tu crois vraiment que j't'aime pas ? Il crache alors, d'un ton agacé, mais si tu regardais bien tu pourrais voir qu'il est un peu embarrassé. Tu crois que j't'ai embarqué avec moi juste comme ça, sans raison, juste parce que t'étais là ? »

Il inspire un grand coup, comme pour se calmer.

« 'tain... Je sais pas comment l'dire, Haizaki. J'ai pas envie que tu meures, j'ai pas envie d'voir ton cadavre, jamais d'ma vie ! Et quand j't'ai vu hier, enfin... regarde-toi, merde, t'as encore l'œil super enflé ! »

Tu sens dans sa voix, un peu tremblante, qu'il est plus très sûr de lui, qu'il cherche ses mots sans les trouver.

« En fait, tu vois... C'est compliqué. J'ai... envie de te protéger. En quelque sorte. Vas-y, tu peux t'foutre de ma gueule, mais... »

Et c'est vrai qu'en temps normal tu te serais foutu de sa gueule, ou tu te serais fâché, ou même les deux, mais là y'a plus aucun son qui veut sortir de ta bouche et t'as ton cœur dans ta poitrine qui pique un sprint et tu te prends à prier pour que la bagnole s'enfonce purement et simplement dans un arbre ou un truc du genre parce que-  
T'en peux plus.

Tu sais pas si ce qu'il dit te fait plaisir ou pas, t'hésites entre lui sauter dessus et le tuer, l'étrangler, l'enlacer ou l'embrasser, et t'en peux plus.

« J'sais plus où j'en suis..., qu'il finit par murmurer, et son ton sonne comme le désespoir. Haizaki... nan, Shougo. J't'aime, je crois. »

Ça te frappe tellement fort en pleine gueule que t'en oublies de respirer et que tu t'étouffes tout seul, bêtement.

« Ouais... vas-y, tu peux t'marrer, qu'il balance alors. Je m'y attendais, de toute façon. »

Et t'as pas le temps de réfléchir, t'as pas le temps de lui dire qu'il a raison ou qu'il est complètement à côté que déjà-

« Mais t'es qu'un connard, tu sais, ça ? Quand tu t'es fâché pour Akashi c'matin, et quand tu m'as dit que tu voulais pas être qu'une histoire d'un soir, j'ai cru que... Enfin. Tu m'as donné de faux espoirs, enfoiré. »

Ses derniers mots, il les a plus grognés entre ses dents serrées que vraiment prononcés, et t'as l'impression qu'il a un peu parlé que pour lui, comme si c'étaient des choses qu'il avait pas tellement envie de te dire – comme si rien qu'y penser le faisait déjà souffrir, aussi.  
Et toi, à côté, tu n'oses plus le regarder et tu sais pas quoi répondre. C'est le bordel, tu penses. Ta tête. Tes pensées. Lui aussi. Et toi – vous en général, c'est le bordel.

Il t'aime, qu'il vient de t'avouer, comme ça, avec un peu de gêne et un peu de colère, comme si ça le faisait chier et comme si, toi aussi, ça allait forcément t'emmerder ; mais, sur le coup, tu sais pas. T'as envie de fermer les yeux, de te jeter par la fenêtre, de prendre sa main, de te blottir entre ses bras et de lui gueuler dessus tout à la fois.  
Alors, tu restes sans voix et tu dis rien.  
Tu croises les bras sur la boîte à gants fermée devant toi et tu enfouis ton front contre tes poignets, puis tu fermes les yeux et tu pries pour que le temps qui passe ou les kilomètres que la bagnole avale t'emmènent vite loin de tout ce bordel, loin de tout ça-  
Loin.

Mais _loin_, c'est l'endroit que vous visez, Nijimura et toi ; et maintenant que t'y réfléchis, maintenant qu'il t'a dit _j't'aime_ et qu'il voulait oublier Akashi, tu songes que peut-être, peut-être vous êtes faits pour y aller ensemble et y arriver ensemble.  
Peut-être qu'effectivement, faut que tu laisses tout tomber pour ses beaux yeux gris, et faut qu'il oublie son rouquin débile pour n'être plus que tien. Ou peut-être qu'il faut que tu lui confies ta vie, et que tu rentres mais qu'à partir de là t'aies plus rien à faire avec ton frère, et peut-être qu'en échange il faut qu'il s'offre à toi, et que tu l'empêches à tout jamais de revoir son ex, d'y repenser seulement.  
Peut-être qu'il faut que vous restiez ensemble, en tout cas, et parce qu'il t'aime, et parce que tout chez lui te manque plus que jamais, peut-être qu'il faut que vous vous contentiez de ça. Que vous arrêtiez de vous prendre la tête et que vous décidiez, une bonne fois pour toutes : vous savez pas trop où vous allez, encore moins ce que vous y ferez quand vous y serez, mais quoiqu'il arrive, vous serez ensemble.

C'est tellement niais et ça crée tellement de sensations bizarres partout dans ton corps que t'as envie d'en gerber des arcs-en-ciel.

« Niji, tu finis par dire, toujours blotti contre tes avant-bras. Hé, Nijimura... »

Tu le regardes pas mais t'imagines bien qu'il tourne la tête vers toi.

« Quoi ?  
– J'te déteste pas. »

Tu sais pas pourquoi t'as dit ça, en vrai. T'avais juste besoin de le dire – t'avais besoin qu'il le sache et t'avais besoin de le sentir, toi aussi.  
Et puis, sans pouvoir t'en empêcher, tu repenses à cette nuit, à tout ce qu'il t'a fait ; à tout ce que t'as ressenti, à la chaleur de son corps contre le tien, à la manière dont tu t'es senti aimé, adoré, chéri, plus que tu ne l'étais – plus que tu ne croyais l'être, en fait.  
Ça te fait bizarre : cette nuit, tu t'es senti plus aimé que jamais, et sans y penser tu t'es persuadé tout seul que c'était une illusion, que tu l'étais pas, que tu le serais jamais – et puis là, Niji te dit _j't'aime_ et tout à coup tu réalises que t'y crois. Tu sais pas pourquoi ; mais soudain, à son attachement, à toute l'affection qu'il t'a montrée, à son amour, t'y crois.  
(Et ça te fait tellement bizarre que t'oses pas te demander si tu ressens la même chose ou pas.)

« Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Il s'étonne. Tu sais, Haizaki, c'est pas parce que je-  
– Nan, mais t'as pas compris ! »

Tu sens que tu t'énerves et tu sais que tu devrais pas ; tout comme tu sais que t'as tort, tu sens que toi-même tu comprends pas, et pourtant... c'est des mots qui sortent de ta bouche tout seuls quand t'essaies de transmettre tout ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur de toi.  
Son corps, ses yeux, sa voix qui te fait frissonner à chaque fois, l'envie que t'as d'être à nouveau contre lui, dans ses bras, le besoin que tu ressens de partir et de t'en aller loin, loin de tout ce bordel, comme il dit, et _j't'aime_ et tout ça.

Finalement, tu dis rien, tu te reprends pas, et tu sursautes quand il pose sa main dans ton dos.  
Il plaque sa paume contre ta colonne vertébrale et il remonte doucement, avec de petits mouvements rapides et agréables, puis il arrive à tes omoplates et déjà tu te sens mille fois mieux ; il va plus haut encore, il s'arrête pas, glisse les doigts dans tes cheveux, et à nouveau t'as cette sensation bizarre qui fait que t'es mal assis sur ton siège pourtant confortable, et enfin tu rouvres les yeux et tu le cherches du regard, inconsciemment, tu le trouves, il est là, te sourit presque, il est magnifique comme jamais et-

Tu le chasses et tu te redresses d'un seul coup et tu brûles, cette fois, surtout tes joues.

« En fait je..., t'essaies, tu bredouilles, ça t'énerve. J'te déteste pas dans le sens où... »

(Ton foutu cœur va plus vite que cette foutue bagnole et c'est insupportable.)

« Dans l'sens où... »

Tu réfléchis ; t'as envie.  
T'as envie d'être avec lui et de l'observer et de sentir tes yeux décrire les courbes de ses muscles, à ses bras, à son torse.  
T'as envie qu'il te regarde, qu'il oublie jusqu'à l'existence d'Akashi et qu'il plonge toute son attention rien que pour toi au fond de ses yeux gris.  
T'as envie qu'il te prenne dans ses bras, aussi, juste comme hier soir, et qu'il t'enlace doucement et qu'il t'embrasse et te donne à nouveau l'impression d'être plus aimé que tu ne l'es vraiment – sauf que cette fois ce serait pas un mensonge, ni une illusion, t'en serais bien conscient et-

« Bordel... J'ai envie d'toi, moi... »

(T'as envie de mourir sur place, et ton visage crame tellement que tu te demandes même si t'es pas en pleine désintégration.)

Nijimura, lui, il répond pas.  
Tu ne remarques pas que ses doigts se crispent un peu sur le volant et que ses lèvres se ferment un peu, se serrent un peu ; tu ne remarques pas que ses jambes s'immobilisent, non plus, et qu'il doit changer de position sur son siège, et qu'il ne regarde plus la route aussi bien qu'avant. Tu ne remarques pas ses yeux qui voyagent sur le côté, régulièrement, et tu ne remarques pas le soulagement qui les éclaire lorsqu'enfin, _enfin_, ils y découvrent une aire d'autoroute-  
Tout ce que tu remarques, c'est que vous ne parlez plus, que t'es complètement perdu, et que la nuit est en train de tomber.

Alors, tu fermes les yeux en espérant mourir et quand tu les rouvres, tout le paysage a changé.  
Soudain, vous n'êtes plus sur l'autoroute à perte de vue, en train de rouler vers vous-savez-pas-trop-où mais _loin_, mais vous vous trouvez sur une aire de repos, dans un parking qui pourrait paraître abandonné s'il n'y avait pas ces deux voitures garées plus loin – tellement loin de vous.  
Et puis Nijimura s'arrête n'importe comment et il détache sa ceinture, comme ça, sans prévenir ; à sa gauche, il appuie sur un bouton, ça verrouille toutes les portières, et à nouveau-  
Ses yeux gris ont un regard de braise, et t'as l'impression qu'il voudrait te foutre le feu, et cette fois tu vas brûler, c'est sûr, c'est décidé.

Tu te détaches, toi aussi, comme mû par la force de sa volonté, et il tend le bras et il t'attrape par le col – il t'attire contre lui, ensuite, t'as à peine le temps d'inspirer un peu d'air que déjà il a plaqué ses lèvres contre les tiennes, et il t'embrasse brusquement, brutalement, passionnément. C'est plus rapide et mille fois plus violent que vos échanges langoureux du début d'après-midi, et quand enfin il te lâche, t'as tellement plus d'air dans tes poumons que ta poitrine te fait mal et ton souffle est coupé, effréné, saccadé.

Ce qu'il se passe après dépend plus trop de toi, tu crois.  
En deux minutes chrono, vous vous retrouvez sur la banquette arrière et toutes tes fringues ont disparu ; les siennes aussi, d'ailleurs, en partie. Il t'attire contre lui, tu le laisses faire, t'en meurs d'envie, et d'un seul coup ses mains sont sur ton cul, contre ton torse, le long de ton désir bouillant et partout où t'aimerais qu'elles soient ; d'un seul coup il te touche, te caresse, joue de ta peau et de ton corps la plus belle des mélodies, et il fait tout ce que tu voudrais qu'il fasse, à l'instant même où t'aimerais qu'il le fasse.  
Il soupire dans ton cou, il gémit contre ta clavicule, il supplie au niveau de ton cœur et il embrasse tout ce qu'il peut atteindre, il goûte la peau dans ta gorge, il cherche du bout des lèvres le lobe de ton oreille, il mordille et laisse des marques à tes épaules.  
Tu t'accroches à son dos, tu te perds dans ses cheveux, tu cries contre son crâne et dès que tu peux l'atteindre tu mords quelque part dans sa nuque, tu plantes tes ongles le long de ses vertèbres, tu hurles son nom à en perdre la tête, tu trouves ses lèvres comme par miracle et tu l'embrasses les yeux fermés, tu serres les mains autour de son cou comme pour l'étrangler.

Et c'est là qu'elles restent, tes mains, après coup, quand tu te retrouves sur ses jambes avec la tête qui cogne contre le plafond de la bagnole et le souffle court – quand tu l'embrasses lentement, quand t'as l'impression d'être dans un autre monde et de plus vraiment pouvoir bouger quoi que ce soit.

« Bordel... Niji..., t'essaies de dire, autant que ta voix rauque et cassée te le permet. Qu'est-ce qu'on fout... »

Et tu l'embrasses encore, parce qu'en fait t'as pas tellement besoin de sa réponse.  
Lui, il a les yeux fermés et en échange, il dévore tes lèvres enflées comme si c'était tout ce dont il a toujours rêvé.

« J'ai dit, crétin..., qu'il finit par souffler, et ses longs doigts ne se promènent plus sur tes hanches mais viennent rejoindre les tiens. On se barre. »

Tu laisses tes bras glisser contre son cou et bientôt, t'as ton front posé contre le sien, et il te regarde droit dans les yeux avec ce même regard de braise qui ne manque jamais de te foutre le feu.

« Mais où ?  
– T'écoutes jamais quand j'te parle ? On s'barre loin. »

Si tu ne te fiais qu'au ton qu'il vient d'employer, tu aurais toutes les raisons de croire qu'il a prévu de te frapper ; mais son poing ne menace ni tes côtes ni ton estomac, pour une fois, et à la place, c'est un léger sourire qui naît sur son visage.  
Tu sais pas pourquoi, mais tu sens tes lèvres s'étirer à leur tour et une espèce de joie pas croyable bouillonner jusque tout au fond de toi.

Et puis tu l'embrasses du bout des lèvres et tu le regardes, Nijimura ; et tu le vois assis dans sa voiture, avec un petit sourire mesquin, son bermuda encore aux jambes, son t-shirt noir que tu lui as arraché plus tôt et qui repose à côté de vous – et soudain tu réalises que ce Nijimura-là n'a plus rien d'un _sale père de famille_ sans veston, avec une chemise propre mais un peu froissée, une cravate correctement nouée.  
Ce Nijimura-là, c'est plus non plus le type heureux, presque débile qui sourit comme un idiot sur les photos que t'as bousillées chez lui, celui qui nageait dans le bonheur avec son Akashi avant de se faire briser le cœur ; c'est plus le gars gentil, t'as l'impression, c'est plus le chic type qu'a dû faire tout bien un temps dans sa vie, et maintenant il sourit comme toi et s'habille comme toi et se comporte comme toi et-  
T'as le sentiment qu'il aurait jamais fait un truc pareil avec son ex, t'as l'impression de l'avoir empoisonné, de lui avoir refilé une partie de toi, et même si tu sais que c'est sans doute pas bon pour lui, t'aimes ça.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, vous êtes soudain dehors, rhabillés tous deux, et tu crois bien que vous avez dû dormir un peu parce que la nuit est complètement tombée, maintenant.

Face à toi, tu peux voir le parking désert, toutes ces places bien alignées dont les limites blanches sont à peine visibles dans la nuit noire, et si tu tournes la tête, tu remarques que les une ou deux voitures autrefois garées loin de vous s'en sont allées – loin, vraiment très loin, il y a la lumière d'un restaurant, qui va sans doute bientôt fermer. Les enseignes lumineuses en crient le nom et leurs couleurs, rouge et bleu, se répandent dans la pénombre, l'éclairent et t'éblouissent un peu : devant le bâtiment, tu distingues à peine quelques véhicules encore arrêtés, et un peu plus loin, c'est peut-être la silhouette immense d'un camion que tu crois deviner.  
L'air est un peu frais et c'est agréable.

A côté de toi, Nijimura s'est appuyé contre le capot de sa bagnole et il a les yeux rivés sur les quelques étoiles du ciel, tout autour de la lune qui brille, assez faible, alors toi aussi tu t'y mets et tu te demandes si un jour t'as déjà su reconnaître tous ces astres et ces trucs qui s'appellent _constellations_ – la réponse est non.

« 'tain..., tu lâches alors, comme pour briser le silence qui vous entoure. C'est super calme. »

Niji hoche la tête et s'approche de toi, d'un, de deux pas ; il prend ta main doucement, la serre à peine, avance encore et t'embrasse rapidement sur la joue, et tu comprends pas trop mais tu le laisses faire parce que pourquoi pas, après tout.

« Ouais, approuve-t-il alors. Ça fait du bien. »

Tu te rappelles ce qu'il a dit dans la voiture et tu penses que peut-être il parle pas seulement du fait que ce soit calme, mais aussi du fait que vous soyez partis, que vous ayez fui, que maintenant la nuit soit tombée, que la journée touche à sa fin, votre épopée peut-être aussi, parce que là maintenant tout de suite vous êtes _loin_.  
Loin de ta mère, loin de ton frère, loin de son ex, et loin du restaurant, loin de l'autoroute, loin du camion plongé dans l'ombre-  
Enfin, peut-être.

« T'es content, j'espère ? Tu dis alors, d'un ton moqueur, parce que t'as envie de l'emmerder un peu. Tu voulais partir loin, eh bien ça y est, j'crois qu'on y est ! »

Tu ricanes, et tu crois apercevoir son sourire sincère mais l'instant d'après il serre super fort ses doigts contre les tiens et bordel, ça fait un mal de chien.

« Te fous pas d'moi, gamin, qu'il t'ordonne alors. J'crois qu'on en avait besoin. »

Tu réfléchis un instant, mais t'as pas l'impression d'être beaucoup plus avancé qu'avant : tu sais toujours pas ce que tu vas devenir, ce que Nijimura va faire de toi, et si vous allez rentrer ou pas. Ceci dit, y'a quand même une différence – maintenant, tu te prends plus la tête. Tu l'as pas décidé, jamais, mais c'est arrivé comme ça, de la manière la plus simple qui soit : en sortant de la voiture, t'as senti l'air frais et l'odeur du soir, et c'est venu. Tu t'en fais plus. Tu t'en fous, en fait.  
Quoiqu'il arrive, que vous rentriez ou pas, être avec Niji te donne l'impression que ça ira.  
(Tu l'as déjà dit, mais c'est probable qu'un jour tu finisses par en gerber des arcs-en-ciel et des poneys.)

« Et donc ? Tu reprends, le ton plus neutre. Qu'est-ce qu'on fout, maintenant... 'fin, après ? »

Nijimura pousse un soupir long comme le temps que vous avez passé sur l'autoroute, aujourd'hui.

« Sois pas si pressé, sale môme.  
– Quoi ?! Mais t'as fini avec tes surnoms à la con, ou bien ?!  
– Quand on rentrera... »

Il ignore ce que tu lui racontes et ça t'emmerde grave, mais alors que tu t'apprêtais à piquer une crise il prend son air sérieux et il te regarde droit au fond des yeux.

« Quand on rentrera, poursuit-il alors, plus calme que jamais, on ira voir ta mère à l'hosto, si tu veux. »

Si y'avait _un_ truc auquel tu t'attendais pas, c'était bien ça.

« Heu... quoi ? »

Et tu devines que tu tires une tronche interloquée complètement ridicule à la claque qu'il te balance sur le haut du crâne, mais pas trop fort, cette fois.

« J'ai dit, qu'il répète, on peut aller rendre visite à ta mère ensemble, si ça te va. T'sais, pour lui apporter des fleurs, ou j'sais pas quelle connerie. »

Encore une fois, t'es pas sûr de comprendre.  
Nijimura vient de te proposer d'aller voir ta mère à toi, de lui offrir des fleurs aussi, mais enfin, de lui rendre visite ensemble, lui et toi ; et dans l'idée que t'en as ça reviendrait à présenter Niji à ce qu'il reste de tes parents, et... bordel, l'idée te fait vachement bizarre, mais bordel, elle te déplaît pas, et c'est bien ça que tu captes vraiment pas.

« Et, heu... tu bafouilles, un peu paumé. 'fin... mon frère... t'en fais quoi ?  
– Ça dépend. J'peux démonter sa gueule ? »

Il te sourit, cette fois, et sincèrement, et t'as envie de lui dire _mais oui, vas-y._

« Okay, tu réponds, et t'es à deux doigts de te marrer toi aussi, mais en échange, j'peux péter les dents à ton ex ? »

Tu t'en prends une entre les côtes et tu glousses plus que tu gueules parce que comparé à d'autres trucs ça fait même pas si mal que ça, en fait.

« T'es pas croyable, Haizaki... tu le détestes encore plus que moi, ou bien ? »

Mais il attend pas ta réponse, parce que de toute manière t'en as pas à lui proposer mis à part celle qu'il connaît déjà – bien sûr que oui, tu l'détestes plus que lui, et il est sacrément débile s'il l'a toujours pas remarqué –, et il attrape tes deux mains d'un seul coup, du bout des doigts, et il t'amène un peu vers lui.

« Mais sinon, après..., commence-t-il alors, comme s'il allait dire un truc auquel il a déjà longuement réfléchi. Après, on passera chercher tes affaires chez toi, aussi... 'fin. Si tu veux. »

T'ouvres la bouche mais tu sais pas quoi répondre à un truc pareil alors tu la refermes et t'as juste l'air d'un poisson complètement con mais il en tient pas compte et il te regarde en tirant une tronche sérieuse, inquiète et un peu agacée tout à la fois.  
C'est que faut te comprendre, tu sais pas quoi lui dire, toi – jusqu'à hier, ou plutôt avant-hier, vous étiez l'employé d'un petit bar et un client régulier, à peine deux potes en fait ; il t'avait soigné une ou deux fois, il t'avait emmerdé bien plus souvent, tu le lui rendais bien, vous vous crachiez à la gueule et tu lui tirais la langue quand il partait, et même si t'étais souvent allé chez lui, même si vous aviez souvent joué à ses jeux ensemble, même si t'avais souvent passé la nuit dans sa chambre d'amis, jamais t'aurais trop cru qu'en vrai il t'aimait bien – dans le sens, _vraiment_ bien. Et puis soudain, là, comme ça, après une nuit passée dans ses bras, une journée perdue dans sa voiture à partir loin, il te propose de...

Tu sais juste pas quoi dire.  
Mais t'as jamais été le genre de mec à beaucoup réfléchir et quelque part, tu dois avouer que les idées à la con du genre, ça te plaît bien.

« T'es sérieux, là ? Tu lui demandes alors, et t'as un air de défi bien accroché au visage.  
– Ouais. J'ai besoin d'un crétin dans ton genre pour m'aider à refaire ma déco, de toute façon. »

Il te répond avec tellement de nonchalance, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde, que t'en oublies de te fâcher et de l'engueuler pour ce dont il vient de te traiter. A la place, tu t'imagines chez lui, en train de virer des murs et des meubles et des tiroirs jusqu'à la moindre trace de cet Akashi de malheur ; tu songes à dégager les rideaux dégueulasses de sa cuisine et à les remplacer par d'autres, d'une plus jolie couleur ; tu penses qu'il faudrait modifier l'arrangement de sa chambre, aussi, et acheter une armoire plus grande, et tu sens un sourire s'étaler contre tes lèvres quand tu prévois comment ça va l'emmerder, lorsqu'il se rendra compte du nombre de fringues et de jeux et de bordel en général que t'as à apporter.

« Deal, alors, tu lui balances, l'air probablement trop heureux mais tu t'en fous. Demain, on rentre, et j'débarque chez toi. Tu vas souffrir, Niji !  
– Fais-moi chier, et j'te le rendrai au centuple, Shougo... Ou peut-être que j'devrais dire _mon chéri _?  
– Hé ! J'vais t'en foutre du chéri, moi ! »

Et t'essaies de le frapper, tu t'énerves quand il propose de te surnommer _mon amour_ ou _mon cœur_ ou des trucs encore plus débiles comme _mon poussin_ ou _mon lapin,_ mais au fond de toi tu sens tous les nœuds se défaire, toutes les pressions s'effacer, toutes les douleurs s'en aller, et tu sais que t'as fait le bon choix – que tout ça, aller loin, rester ensemble, réfléchir, et la conclusion, rentrer, voir ta mère, t'en aller chez lui, c'était juste la meilleure chose que vous auriez pu faire.

(De tous les trucs que t'as vécus aujourd'hui, c'est ça qui devrait te faire le plus bizarre, tu crois – mais ça te le fait pas.  
Bizarrement, ça te le fait pas.)

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

Et voilà... Et voilà.  
22 000 mots au total, quand même, et c'est fini. Je sais pas trop quoi dire là sur le coup, à part que j'espère vraiment que ça vous a plus... cette fic était censée, au début, n'être qu'un simple OS comme un autre, mais finalement, c'est devenu un projet qui me tient à cœur. x3 Je suis très, très contente d'avoir -enfin- pu écrire sur Nijimura et Haizaki, et d'ailleurs je compte bien me lancer dans d'autres NijiHai... dès que possible. XD

Il est possible que j'écrive un jour une suite à cette histoire, mais si je le fais, cela prendra sans doute la forme d'un OS parallèle qui se passe des années après et qui peut donc se lire indépendamment de cette fic... Ceci dit, j'ai encore rien commencé donc je ne peux rien promettre. Pour l'instant, je vais me concentrer sur mes derniers examens (j'en ai encore un lundi et un mardi, après ça je serai libre TwT) et mes autres fics en cours...

M'enfin bref, cela dit : encore une fois, merci d'avoir lu cette fic et j'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! Si vous en avez le temps/l'envie/la motivation, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça m'intéresse toujours x3

A une prochaine fois~ !


End file.
